Storybrooke Plaza
by Senie
Summary: Second cousins Emma and Regina are forced into a summer of manual labor before their fathers will allow them to take over Nolan Mills Corp. But serving drinks poolside in one of their prestigious hotels is hardly grueling. Its not until the heirs of their rival company check in that a devilish scheme pops into the girls' heads. One that could take out their competition. Modern AU
1. 92 Days Left

**Author Note: Just a warning that Regina will be fairly OOC. I am channeling young Regina from the pre saving Snow era. Hopefully you will like my spin on things! Also this fic is probably going to focus more on CS rather than OQ. Be kind to me!**

* * *

Chapter One – 92 Days Left

"I am not going in there."

Two tall figures stood at the edge of a busy Beverly Hills street. Although it was only the 1st of June, the hot summer sun was beating down on their shoulders. The yellow taxi cab's engine was still running behind them as the driver was half way through unloading the large leather pieces of luggage.

"Fine. Then you pay the meter all day Regina." The tall blonde said curtly, flipping her long ponytail off her shoulder and stalking off towards the enormous building in front of her; the heated rays from the sky pushing her towards her destination. She already seemed to fit in perfectly in this luxurious town wearing her navy Michael Kors stretch-cotton shirtdress with a thin leather belt secured around her tight, natural waist. It was light and airy as it flowed off her legs as she walked. The Valentino crisscross leather espadrille wedges on her feet clicked against the gray concrete that was the building's large entrance with her Louis Vuitton bags rolling in tow. Her ensemble cost more than most people's mortgages, but that was the price of being Emma Nolan.

As the second figure watched her cousin disappear behind the prestigious revolving doors, bright chestnut eyes took one more glance up at her home for the next three months.

It could have been worse, she tried to tell herself. It was the most prominent hotel in the western hemisphere. The white adobe-like exterior was grand and fitting for the Southern California location but the large glass windows that covered the front facing walls gave the air of sophistication. At the very top of the striking structure sat the large emerald green worlds she had grown up with: 'Storybrooke Plaza'. She knew she would soon be taking over the family business with her cousin but she didn't think she actually needed to manage one of their hotels _hands on_.

The lean brunette sighed as she tipped the driver. This was her last summer to be free before real life started. She should be off in Paris having a casual fling with a struggling artist, riding horses along the countryside and eating macaroons all day.

But no.

Her father and uncle David send her and Emma here? To _Beverly Hills_? She had seen enough Bravo TV to know nothing good came from this part of the free country. Readjusting her onyx Tory Burch Odelia linen dress, she too grabbed hold of her Gucci luggage and followed after her determined cousin.

* * *

"You're late." Were the words that first greeted Regina as she finally made her way into _her_ hotel.

The foyer to the building was just as elegant as the outside led you to believe. Every inch of the floor was covered in pristine white marble that led all the way up to the gorgeous Macassar Ebony double staircase in the center of the space. Swarovski crystal chandeliers hung precisely through the room lighting it brilliantly. The detailing put into the area was outstanding and the two cousins were surprisingly impressed with the atmosphere.

"Nice to see you too Robby." Regina shot back, her frustration apparent. She felt the disapproving gaze from her cousin beside her but she just ignored it.

Robert Gold was the Western Regional Manager for the Nolan Mills Corporations. The girls had known him most of their lives but still he treated them like the five year olds he had once baby-sat. His air of superiority always annoyed Regina and the fact that Emma respected him blindly only irritated her further.

"I must be off now, _I am late_ for my meeting," giving Regina another pointed look, to which she only rolled her large brown eyes, "These are your uniforms and your employee handbooks. Your room keys and time cards are in the side pocket along with a map of the area. You are now under the identities of Emma Swan and Regina Queen. You start tomorrow morning at nine. _Don't be late_." Handing them each a black Nike duffle bag, Robert straightened his dark gray Marc Jacobs suit, picked up his black leather briefcase and strode out the front doors.

* * *

"This is complete and utter bullshit!" Regina exasperated as she flopped onto her queen sized mattress. "This isn't even a suite!"

They were on the 23rd floor in the nicest hotel in the LA area and Regina continued to complain. And Emma had had enough.

She slammed the closet door shut loudly and whirled on her cousin, "Seriously Regina just shut the _fuck_ up already!"

Her cousin rarely used profanity and when she did, Regina knew she was in for it. Sitting up from her tantrum-throwing position the brunette just stared as her fiery cousin.

"At the end of the year David is going to name me Chief Executive Officer and Uncle Henry is going to name you Chief Operating Officer. Of our own _fucking_ company. You have been handed everything in this life on a silver platter but for some reason I thought that might actually mean something to you. If you don't want the title then just leave. I'll tell our fathers that you would rather spend a summer in Paris rather than preparing for the biggest opportunity of your life!" wisps of blonde hairs had fallen from Emma's high plait and framed her tightened face perfectly. Her usually jade eyes now burned emerald with aggravation and anger.

Regina had rarely seen this side of her cool, collected cousin and it made her question her childish actions. Yes, they had to work in one of their _own_ hotels under false identities but its not like they were assigned as janitors or maids. They were working poolside and bar: any college student's dream job during a Southern California summer.

Seeing Emma react like this made Regina realize how selfish she had been acting. Her older cousin was only twenty-five but she was wise beyond her years. They both had been training for this year for most of their lives. And Emma had taken it in strides. She had loved every minute of it and counted down the days until she was in full control of Nolan Mills Corporations. And she was going to do a great job too. David Nolan and Henry Mills built this company from the ground up the past thirty years. Now, since it was time for them to retire, they had entrusted their only daughters to continue their legacy. And Regina was bitching and moaning about it? Their Beverly Hills hotel was one of the nicest ones in all of America. This summer gave them the opportunity to see how their chain worked from the inside out. And she doubted it would be all that straining.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Regina stood from her previous position on the pillow-topped bed and swallowed her pride, "You're right. I'm sorry." With four short words the heat melted from Emma's body.

She loved her cousin like a sister. And she had cherished their time growing up together. But Regina was never the overachiever in the family; she was the baby, the princess-even though she was only a year younger than Emma. But Emma still thought this was something she wanted. Most heirs in their position were forced into their family businesses without questions or objection but the girls loved their fathers and loved everything their company stood for. Even though they were the largest hotel chain in the world it still was a family business with family morals.

Ruth Mills and Henry Mills were siblings born and raised in Boston. They were just two regular kids with no real dreams or aspirations in life. Until they met the people they were going to marry. Ruth Mills met George Nolan during her spring break junior year of university. She had gone to Paris alone in hopes of being inspired in some way. She felt as if she were floating through life with no real plan. Then when a gorgeous blonde Frenchman sat down across from her as she was reading Hemingway at a street side café, everything changed. It was love at first sight and she never looked back after that.

Her younger brother had a harder time convincing the object of his affection that he was genuine. Cora Parrilla had been an exchange student at university from Puerto Rico. She was only in Massachusetts for the semester studying Eastern European history. Henry had been her professor's assistant. The two had not initially gotten along, seeing that Henry was fairly arrogant back in his younger years. Cora disregarded him and did not give him the time of day. Something the handsome man was not use to. Trying to show the beautiful student an act of sincerity, the youngest Mills spent night after night learning Spanish so he could speak to her in her native tongue. When he finally got the courage to test his learned skills she just laughed at his horrible pronunciation and dialect. But gave him a chance nonetheless. And that was all that he needed.

Both siblings were soon married after graduation. The two couples received a small business loan and started Nolan Mills Corporations. They made their first million within a year, the cargo/freight industry being more lucrative then they originally had hoped. With their new revenue they decided to branch out into the hotel business and thus the Storybrooke was born.

Not long after that Ruth became pregnant with their only son David. Though George was uncharacteristically hard on him, only trying to prepare him for the business he would say, David had inherited his mother's unconditional love and never lost sight of his father's good intentions.

It was that love that led him to his future bride Mary Margaret Blanchard—an independent spitfire studying to be a schoolteacher. He always said she was more suited to be a pirate with that nasty right hook and all. It only took moderate convincing to win Mary Margaret's heart but once he did David new he had found his happily ever after.

Their true love was only solidified when Emma came along, a beautiful bundle of blonde joy. David was eternally grateful to the fates that both his mother and father were able to spend time with Emma before passing. David knew that George had finally come to realize the true meaning of happiness was not the billions of dollars he was leaving behind but the joy of his family. David and Mary Margaret would never forget the look of his face when he held Emma for the first time.

Within the same year of Emma'a birth, Cora and Henry were finally able to conceive a child after decades of heartbreak. And Regina soon followed. She seemed to be the virtual opposite of Emma regarding their appearances, midnight black hair and whiskey brown eyes inherited from her Latina mother, but the second cousins were attached at the hip their entire childhood.

"Its three months. We can handle three months." Regina sighed under her breath as she hung her "Best of France" calendar on her side of the room, crossing off the first of June. "92 days."

* * *

AN: Our two leading men will be making their appearance next chapter. You will not be disappointed ;) and watch out for more OOC-ness


	2. 87 Days Left Part I

**AN: So I know that Regina and David are technically cousins but she is going to refer to him as uncle due to the age gap. I also don't have a beta so I apologize now for any and all grammatical errors!**

* * *

Chapter Two – 87 Days Left Part I

It was Friday morning and the Nolan Mills cousins had nearly made it through an entire workweek. Just as Emma had suspected, the work itself was cake. They had been introduced to Ruby Lucas, the head bartender, first thing Monday morning. She was a uniquely beautiful woman who was trying to keep up with her rent while simultaneously trying to break into the acting business. She gave them all the ins and outs of the position and even advice on how to score the biggest tips. Working poolside seemed to be the easiest of the jobs since no food was actually allowed on the deck. They took down drink orders, brought them back to Ruby and she filled them. Eventually, they would learn to mix their own drinks but that was after their training period was over.

The first thing Regina hadn't complained about was their uniform—emerald green tank tops with the Plaza logo in white on the left breast. On their bottoms, they were encouraged to wear something…how did Ruby put it? That would encourage tips. Emma was a little taken aback by that but then again it _was_ Hollywood.

It was only 7:30 in the morning but Emma was already ready for work. They didn't have to be down to the pool for another hour and a half but Regina had just jumped in the shower. She admitted, having only one bathroom between the two of them may pose a problem the entire summer. Pushing the complaint to the back of her mind, Emma knocked on the bathroom door, "I'm going to get some tea do you want anything?" Through the thick oak door Emma could hear her cousin's muffled voice claiming she wanted large passion ice tea lemonade.

* * *

"I'll have to admit, this place is brilliant." A tall, lean brunette stepped out of the backseat of a blacked out Suburban, eyeing the glorious architecture in front of him. His dusty chestnut locks were mostly hidden under a fitted, black Chicago White Sox hat. His taut body was adorn with, what seemed to be, the typical attire for the surrounding area—a black, white and red color blocked RVCA tank top, khaki Lucky Brand cargo shorts and brown leather Rainbow flip-flops. His face was ruggedly handsome with a fair amount of stubble adorning his angular jaw. Pale azure eyes narrowed from the onset of sunshine as his is pale pink lips turned naturally into a boyish smirk as he stepped out of the way for his companion to join him on the sidewalk.

The second man was also dressed in a California-appropriate outfit. He wore a thin gray cotton v-neck shirt and black Nike Sportswear board shorts, with gray laced up Vans on his feet without any socks. His relaxed hair, dark and lustrous, could almost have been mistaken for jet black. But the sultry deep brown could be seen around the edges and in its wily shine. It was mused in a way that questioned if he had just rolled up from a nap. His face was devilishly beautiful, thick dark hair covering his strong jaw line and around his plush rose lips.

The two men were absolutely gorgeous, both standing at, at least, 6'2, if not taller. As their driver retrieved their luggage from the boot, the darker haired man covered his striking cerulean eyes with the black Ray Bans sunglasses that previously hung from his shirt, the thin layer of dark chest hair more notable now. It was definitely a lot warmer here than England.

"Killian, mate, this is going to be a right summer." His voiced lilted as he lackadaisically threw his arm around his friend's shoulders. The athletic brunette shrugged off the embrace and looked towards his friend critically. "Robin, focus. We are here for a reason. If Brennan and your parents like our report they are going to consider partnering with Nolan Mills Corporations."

Killian still didn't fully understand why their fathers wanted to partner with the rival company. They had never been on good terms with the George Nolan, and despite his death there was no closure to the families feud. The infamous Nolan Mills tribe had a habit of keeping to themselves. He didn't even think he could pick anyone from their family out of a line up. But they clearly knew how to conduct business, Killian thought, admiring the stunning piece of art in front of him. And this wasn't even one of their nicest establishments.

Robin hadn't heard anything his companion had said. The only thing he could _focus_ on was the beautiful figure that had just exited the large revolving doors, walking straight towards him. Her lengthy, thick golden locks flowed behind her in large, loose curls as she pushed the stray tendrils out of her vision. Her body was long and tight, her lean legs exposed under her distressed jean shorts. The toned muscles flexing with each passing step, as her tall, wedged heels made her silhouette even more desirable.

When Killian realized Robin's attention was on something other than him, he followed his friend's azure stare to the form approaching them. Her eyes were downcast at the iPhone in her hand but her steps never hitched. She walked with confidence and poise, an air of experience surrounding her. Sapphire eyes narrowed in interest behind their glassed shield. Although her appearance seemed to match the Beverly Hills culture, Killian noticed a difference in her stance. She was on a mission.

* * *

Emma hated checking her email on her phone. She much preferred the large desktop Mac in her office. Even her laptop was maddening without a proper mouse and keyborad. How did her father expect her to keep up on all the second quarter's figures when he wouldn't even forward her the proper information? Giving a frustrated sigh, she knew the answer to her own question: he didn't except her to keep up because he purposefully left her out of the loop.

She hadn't told Regina, but one of the main reasons David had sent Emma on this "assignment" was to get her to relax and focus on something other than the executive side of the company. He knew he had placed a heavy burden on his daughter's shoulders in this life. And now, with his retirement nearing, the guilt was closing in on him. Even her days at university were nothing like the average student's. Taking far more than a full load of credits, double majoring _and_ spending 20 hours a week at the office left no time for…anything.

Emma deposited her iPhone back into her black Chanel satchel and half-heartedly laughed at her father's attempt of relaxation. When her emerald eyes finally looked back up to where she was going, she was surprised to see who was standing at the edge of her curb.

Killian Jones and Robin Locksley?

What in God's name were they doing _here_?

Instantly masking her confusion, Emma continued on her path towards the coffee shop across the street. She knew neither English heir would recognize her. Hell, they didn't even know David or Henry had any children. But she knew exactly who they were—son of Brennan Jones and Malcolm Locksley, the two most powerful men in western Europe.

As she neared them, her misted jade eyes examined their faces for the first time in person. She had seen countless pictures and articles of them on the front pages of the European tabloids and even a high fashion spread of them in GQ, but still those photos could not do them justice.

Although they were both arrogant do-nothings, the blonde Nolan was silently embarrassed by her body's reaction to them. They were much taller than she had originally thought but their bodies were still perfectly proportioned. Their casual dress was much different than the Brunello Cucinelli and Dior suits they once sported in the American editorial; but still it…fit.

Slightly veering to the left to avoid the Suburban, Emma held the intense gaze of the man she knew as Killian. Although his fierce cerulean eyes were hidden, she still knew they were present, matching her own, leveled look. It wasn't until a low wolf whistle broke her concentration and turned her attention to the slightly taller male.

Robin.

His pale navy eyes danced with interest and flirtation and he visibly eyed Emma's figure. Smirking at his stupidity, Emma gave a taunting wave to him just to fuel the fire.

Not missing a step, she made it to the intersection just as the crosswalk was turning green. She continued on, not chancing a look back.

Electric blue followed the fluid motion of the woman all the way until she disappeared behind the café's doors. Her glamorous form was perfect and alluring, nothing like any of the women he had previously engaged with. Before his mind wandered to unseemly thoughts, Robin was laughing like a school boy and shaking Killian's shoulders, "See mate?! One off summer!"

The brunette continued to mumble his excitement to himself as he walked towards the empire in front of them, a goofy smile plastered to his face. Killian just rolled his heated eyes and smiled after his cousin. So maybe this wasn't going to be a complete mess.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Locksley, Mr. Jones. On behalf of the Storybrooke Plaza, we welcome you. I trust that your trip was well?" The longhaired Scot was dressed smartly in a navy pinstriped Armani suit, tailored to perfection. As he extended his alabaster hand to the men, they took it respectfully, but focused more on the posh design of the lobby.

"I am the manager, Robert Gold. Everything is prepared for you in your suite on the top floor. I'm sure you will find it to be up to your refined taste."

Killian nodded courteously, admiring the small details put into the entrance area.

"Aye Robby, so who was that beaut that just walked out of here?" Robin just could not resist could he? Killian again rolled his eyes but did not object.

Mr. Gold tried to look past the fact that the English heir had just referred to him as _Robby_ and smiled politely, "Ms. Swan? Yes, her and her cousin Ms. Queen are our most recent hires. They will be tending to the pool area this summer."

Disregarding Mr. Gold now, Robin turned to his companion with a look of pure satisfaction. Just as he was opening his grinning mouth to say something Killian knew he shouldn't, the darker haired man took the room keys handed to him, shook Mr. Gold's hand again and thanked him for the hospitality.

Seeing his presence was no longer needed, Mr. Gold straightened his suit jacket and walked the opposite direction. Thanking a higher power Robin did not embarrass them in front of the manager, Killian turned to him faintly disgruntled.

Again excitedly shaking the ebony-haired man's shoulders, Robin exclaimed, "Two of them Kill! Cousins! How is that not the best news you have heard all day?!"

Amusement replacing any previous annoyance on Killian's face he pushed the man's chest mocking his thrill, "Aye! Awesome! Two pretty girls by the pool! Can't wait mate!" Sarcasm clear in his voice.

How were these two going to be any different than all the other women they had encountered through the years? Just another plaything until the men got bored.

* * *

The hot June sun was blazing down on Emma's bare shoulders, tanning them into a golden glow. Regina was lucky, being half Puerto Rican she didn't even need to apply sunscreen. But the fair blonde was a little more sensitive to the rays. The two had been working for a couple of hours when a large group of elderly women showed up dressed in expensive sundresses and accessories. They claimed they were on a girls' weekend and were now currently filling up on Long Island ice teas and frozen margaritas.

Emma hadn't found it necessary to mention the appearance of the two rival company's heirs to her cousin. Plus she thought it would be far more entertaining to see how Regina reacted to them herself.

"Yes, I will have a blended strawberry margarita please." Said a woman in her 70s, flashing her Cartier diamonds at Regina.

"I'm sorry senorita but I will need to check your I.D. If my boss knew I was supplying minors I would lose my job." The chestnut haired twenty-four year old really knew how to schmooze 'em. Just as she had expected, the wealthy older woman flushed pink and laughed graciously with her friends. After being handed a sizable tip Regina smiled warmly and walked to fill the orders.

As she was walking towards the bar entrance, the glass door suddenly opened before her and revealed a devilishly handsome brunette. His tall lean body, only being cover by turquoise Ralph Lauren trunk and tight bulging muscles. His shoulders were wide and strong, leading right down to his touchably fit chest and hard abdomen. His veins were sensually prominent in his narrow waist and lower stomach, his trunks hanging low on them.

After running her russet orbs painfully slow over his figure, she finally registered his face. His alabaster skin was smooth as marble and looked just as ridged. His sharp features matched that of any runway model in Paris, but it was the boyish smirk on his pale rose lips that made him seem oddly familiar. It wasn't until she saw that his heated slate eyes were roaming her own body that she appreciated her work uniform.

The brilliant emerald of the tank only emphasized her golden tanned skin. Robin's mouth went dry at the sight of her form before him. She was just as tall as the woman he presumed to be her cousin, but their features were quite different. Her long bistre brown hair was tied in a high plait at the back of her head, the tips just reaching above the small of her back. They were thick and wild but still caressingly soft.

A playful smile crept on to Regina's full lips as she continued walking towards the now open door, her coral tribal print Jimmy Choo wedges soundless on the concrete. "Thank you." She softly said, passing the towering man on her way through.

Emma was chatting with Ruby as she was filling her section's drink orders. When she noticed Regina approaching the bar with a puzzled look on her face she knew her cousin must have had a run in with the two Englishmen from that morning.

"Where do I know that guy from?" Regina asked Emma throwing her thumb back over her shoulder in Robin's direction.

Before the blonde could answer her cousin, Ruby chimed in, "Robin Locksley. And I'm sure Killian Jones isn't far behind. Mr. Gold warned all the department heads this morning they were checking in and were staying the _entire_ summer. I'm surprised they didn't just up and buy a house if they were staying that long. The boss is pretty stressed out about it all so just be on your best behavior." The last part was directed at the darker brunette as Ruby gave her a suggestive furrow of her taupe eyebrows.

Feigning shock Regina lifted her hands in defense, "What? Come on! I am always a perfect angel."

The elder cousin laughed along with Ruby and lifted her tray expertly and started to walk towards her customers. "They're in your section Em, try not to chase them away!"

Without even looking back she flipped her sassy cousin the middle finger and continued on her way.

Out of the corner of her emerald eyes she could see the infamous duo had taken rest on the beach chairs at the far south end of the deck, enough distance from all the other pool inhabitants. Making small talk with a couple on their twentieth wedding anniversary, Emma tried to look around for another stalling tactic. But alas, she forced a polite smile on her face and walked towards the men, wishing she were wearing a little more than the revealing top and distressed jean shorts.

Emma could not help but be annoyed by the presence of the two men. Mainly because she did not know their intentions, and she absolutely hated being out of the loop. Ruby's words were in the back of her racing mind as she neared the couple, pen and pad ready. The _entire_ summer? It was only the first week of June, did the entire summer really consist of them staying here until August? Or even September? And of course she couldn't just ask them outright. The last thing she needed was them reporting her to Mr. Gold for stalking or harassment. The best thing to do would be hospitable and polite, just as she would to any other guest.

And she would grill Robert after her shift.

"Afternoon gentlemen. What can I get for you to drink?"

"What? No introductions first milady?" The cocky brunette lilted from his lazed position with his hands behind his head. His previous hat was now gone and replaced with stylish tortoise Tom Ford sunglasses.

The blonde woman kept her stoic composer and had to consciously remind herself to say Swan and not Nolan. "Emma Swan at your service gentlemen," condescendingly bowing as she spoke. The grin that was produced on Robin's thin lips showed he found her mockery amusing. But as for the other man lounging beside him, she was unsure if his eyes were even open under his opaque Ray Bans. Chancing another glance in his direction her eyes couldn't help but linger on his loosened form. One of his thick biceped arms was thrown behind his head in a makeshift pillow as the other rested on his sturdy chest, the thin layer of dark hair blanketing over his pecs and traveling in a fine line all the way down towards his trunks.

Artfully chiseled abs hinted power and appeal as taut apricot skin covered every inch of him.

Inwardly grimacing at the lack of control she had on her subconscious, a slight chill ran down Emma's spine when a self-satisfied smirk appeared on the pseudo-sleeping man's face. Apparently his eyes had been open. _Wonderful_.

"Emma…" It was like Robin was trying it out to see how it felt, "Pleasure to meet you Emma. I'm Robin Locksley and this is—"

"Killian Jones." Pushing his dark sunglasses on top of his head only increased the untouchable quality of his silky locks.

Seeing his eyes for the first time in person only put Emma's lithe body into another hormonal spell. They were the brightest shade of cyan she had ever seen on a human. Sparks of sapphire swirled dangerously behind the cool exterior, hot intensity radiating from them.

"Welcome to the Plaza gentlemen, we hope you enjoy your stay. Could I interest you in a Seven and Seven? Or perhaps something from our tap?" Trying to sound as professional as she could, she had to resist the urge to gag at the formality.

"A Seven and Seven sounds wonderful, thank you Emma." Robin sounded a little distracted as Emma noticed his dark navy eyes had traveled across the deck to her cousin's form. _Interesting_.

Turning expectantly to Killian, Emma kept her face respectfully masked. "And for you Mr. Jones?"

"Johnnie Walker, blue label. Neat." Just as Emma was about to walk back to the bar, the serious brunette spoke again, "And it's Killian, love." Emma's full coral lips twitched but said nothing. As she swayed back across the white concrete, Emma's grip tightened around her notepad as she felt the heated stare follow her.

What pompous ass ordered $300 whiskey poolside?

* * *

Noticeably annoyed, Regina could only snicker at the frustrated older woman, "That good huh?"

"Shut up." Her retort lacked any of the usual fire behind it and Regina narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Oh my god! You think he is hot!" the brunette pointed accusingly as Emma. Rolling her large emerald eyes and moaning, " _Whom_ are you even talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb Em, tall dark and handsome was always your type." Regina now folded her arms across her budding chest.

Exasperated by the thought of this topic, Emma ran her fingers through her long curled hair. Why had she thought wearing it down would be a good idea in this heat?

"Well I'm not blind am I? But you know as well as I do about their reputation. Those two are not just _random_ guys here. They are two men we definitely need to stay away from this summer." Her word sounded final. But Regina had other plans.

"Emma, sometimes you need to think outside the box. Just follow my lead, ok?" Before Emma could object, Regina had walked off with Robin's drink order, leaving her with Killian's costly scotch.

By the time Emma brought herself to actually follow her cousin, the younger woman was already enthralled in a conversation with the two infamous men. The four twenty-somethings talked for a few more minutes as the men finished their drinks. Emma tried to invest into the conversation but her body was on fire. And she knew it wasn't from the heated sun above her. What was he staring at? Honestly did he have any decency at all? Refusing to play into his hand, Emma kept her graying green eyes on the flirtatious couple to her right. Was Regina really buying into this guy? Yes, Robin was amazingly good looking but Regina had to know this was one man she could not involve herself with. They were going to have a long talk when they got back to their room.

"Miami huh? So it's only your first week in California? Well we must insist on taking you ladies out tonight." Robin was still sitting on his chair but his position was much more alert and attentive now, as Regina stood at the end of the recliner.

"It would be our pleasure." Killian lilted slowly.

Emma had drifted out of the conversation but was pulled back by the sound of the ebony haired man's sensual voice. It was thick and smooth, the accent drawing her jade orbs to the source of the words. She hated the fact that her subconscious was in control right now. But the rush of emotions that ran through did make her feel lively.

Wait, were they asking them out tonight?

"That sounds brilliant!" Regina quickly replied, knowing if she gave Emma the chance the girl would rain all over her parade.

Avoiding the Englishman's handsome face Emma turned back to her cousin, slightly narrowing her eyes, was this apart of following her so-called 'lead'? Feeling the threesome's eyes all turn on her silent form, Emma quickly masked her distain with a cheery smile, "Wonderful!"

As the other occupants were slowly trickling out Killian and Robin decided to do the same. As they stood, Emma now felt small in close proximity even with ther towering heels on.

"We'll meet you boys in the lobby at nine." Regina smiled as the men made their way towards the entry door. Emma kept her happy facade until both boys disappeared into the luxurious lobby. Then her frustration took hold of her, her beautiful face turning into a twisted blur of irritation. "What the _fucking_ hell Regina?" her voice may have been hushed but that only made it all the scarier.

Not saying a word back to her aggravated cousin, Regina only smirked triumphantly and started clearing the empty glasses from the tables. This continued all the way until their shift ended an hour later. Emma was going to have an aneurism if Regina didn't explain herself.

Even the elevator ride, the lean brunette just stared at the wall with a cocky grin on her face. The fierce glare from her cousin's anger only fueling her smugness. As the heavy oak door of their room closed Emma exploded, "I swear to God Regina you _fuggin jerk off!_ "

Regina only laughed as she plopped herself down on her hugely comfortable bed. Her cousin had this habit of switching from her regular tone to a Southie Boston accent when she was especially irate. That's when Regina knew she had broken her.

"Oh calm down I was just messing with you." Regina kicked off her thick wedges as she rolled onto her stomach. Emma just stood in the middle of the room, armed folded disapprovingly. "Well do you want to know my plan or what?"

Emma just rolled her eyes relaxed slightly. Her cousin really did know how to get under her skin. Waving her hand for Regina to continue, Emma herself started to remove her shoes.

"Seeing that those two are obviously oblivious to who we actually are, and Daddy and Uncle David are always so concerned about what Jones Trading Company is up to I was thinking we dig up some dirt." Regina had now transferred into a seated position as a mischievous glint rain through her eyes.

Skeptical, Emma looked over her shoulder, "You mean get them to tell us?"

Regina rolled her dark coffee eyes, "Of course not. But I can guarantee they aren't just here for a relaxing vacation. With all the money and power in the world they choose _our_ hotel? For an entire summer? Something is definitely up with these two and I just know Brennan and Malcolm are behind it. It may take a while, but I'm confident we can earn their trust. And when we do, I'm sure we can find something of use to the Nolan Mills Corporations in that suite of theirs."

Emma's manicured blonde eyebrows furrowed as she stared off past her cousin. She was obviously just as suspicious of the men as Emma had been but Regina took it a step further. Although the plan seemed schemey and unreliable, Emma couldn't help but be proud of her cousin. She was making a conscious effort and now she wanted to conspire against their largest business rival? All in hot pants no less!

"I don't like it." Emma said flatly looking Regina dead in the eye, the brunette's confidence wavering. Suddenly, the elder cousin's face softened into a wicked smile, "But its so crazy it just might work!" In a flash she had leapt from her bed and jumped on top of her unexpecting cousin. The younger girl squealed as she blocked her cousin's attack with the large pillow at her feet. The two screamed and laughed until they both lay exhausted on the disheveled bed.

"Well we better get ready, we only have 87 days to complete Operation Boy Toy." Regina started walking towards the bathroom.

Emma just stared after her, confusion written all over her face, "You're counting?"

* * *

AN: What did you think? Part II coming soon!


	3. 87 Days Left Part II

AN: And here is Part II! Special guest from Camelot in his chapter ;)

* * *

Chapter Three – 87 Days Left Part II

By the time nine o'clock rolled around both girls were ready for their night out. Regina examined her cousin's form through the open bathroom door. She wore a weightless, white BCBG dress that fit loosely but draped over her body beautifully. Each strap split into two pieces of fabric going over her shoulders and crossing over her shoulder blades. The rest of her back was exposed from the design but synched at her natural waist. Her taut skin was freshly tanned from the week's work and the classic salmon Manolo Blahnik stilettos seemed to make her smooth legs extend further. Emma's long honey-blonde locks were now tied in a voluminous ponytail high on the back of her head. Her side part was still visible as a few fly-aways framed her face, refusing to stay in place. The length of her hair fell down her back in large ravenous curls, wild and fierce. Her soft face was void of any blemish or mark leaving only the smoothest of skin. Emerald popped as the blonde had dusted her lids with golds and bronzes, finishing the look with a layer of black gel liner in a winged design. She was gorgeous and glamorous but Regina could tell her confidence faltered. Emma was out of her element here and forcing her to a nightclub was a risky move.

Regina had to admit, she worried about her cousin more than she would ever let on. She was afraid Emma didn't even know _how_ to have fun. She was twenty-five years old but acted as if she were twice that age. No girl in her mid twenties should be worried about loan equity or capital gain. Regina feared once Emma took over David's title her life would be completely consumed with work, as if it wasn't already.

"Should we head down there?" Regina was staring at the wall when her cousin finally spoke. Emma now stood in the doorway looking at her expectantly.

Regina rose from her seated position at the foot of her bed and straightened her Stella McCartney, high-waisted skirt. The body of the piece was a vivid blue but it was accented with white and black intricate designs down the middle and sides. It was almost a mix between a tribal and paisley pattern. The black crop top the brunette worn covered her shoulders and chest but ended a few inches above the skirt showing the world a strip of the her tanned skin at the top of her rib cage. The younger Mills stood just as tall as her cousin as black, laced oxford-styled A Detacher wedged covered her feet. Regina's dark russet locks were released from their previous up do and now waved down her shoulders freely. The hue of her hair was rich and bright, tinted slightly auburn, courtesy to the California sun. Vibrant chocolate stood out from her golden skin as her eyes were framed with gray smoky shades. Her liner had more of an exotic cat eye look to it compared to her cousin's clean elegance.

* * *

" _This_ place is associated with your company?" The judgment in Emma's voice was barely masked as the four stood in front of a crowded building on a busy LA street. Regina slyly jabbed her in the side as they took in their surroundings.

The line in front of them ran five blocks down the street and was filled with twenty-somethings dressed in their most expensive outfits. The bright red sign above them illuminated the words 'Jolly Roger" in loopy cursive. Loud, fast music could be heard blaring onto the streets whenever the stocky bouncer opened the heavy metal door for the people praying they were on the exclusive list.

The ride to club was relatively comfortable. The men had pulled to the front of the hotel in a large, blacked-out Cadillac Escalade, Killian behind the wheel. Again, Regina took the reins and handled any of the perturbing questions involving the girls' back-story. Emma stayed silent, for the most part, feeling childish in the backseat. Regina sat on the driver's side, giving Robin the perfect angle to turn around and talk to her.

The girls had yet to explore any of Beverly Hills or the surrounding areas so Emma quietly sat on the comfortable leather, staring at the nightlife flashing by her. The busyness of Southern California was nothing like her quaint home back in the Boston. She lived out in the country with her parents, just on the outskirts of town. The commute to the office was about 45 minutes, but the views were worth it. The rolling green hills, the beautiful wildflower fields and a sky so clear she could swear they were closer to the stars. She didn't think any place in the world was like it. And just by her view from the backseat, she was sure California wasn't even close.

"It took a while to convince Brennan and Malcolm, but this place paid for itself within the first month." Killian said, appearing behind her suddenly. She could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Hmm, maybe Emma's initial reaction was hypercritical. It apparently _was_ a moneymaker for their company. But still, a nightclub? How tawdry. She was surprised Brennan would put this name on anything of the sort. Emma was sure her father would get a kick out of this.

The two owners guided the women to the front of the line towards the important looking black man wearing a suit and a headset, holding a clipboard. When the man finally registered who was standing in front of him he quickly dismissed the group of young women in front of him. "Mr. Locksley, Mr. Jones! What a pleasure it is to see you. We had no idea you would be making an appearance tonight." The man was genuinely exciting to see Killian and Robin. He took the time to greet each heir was a modern handshake and a shoulder bump. "Lance, its been a long time mate, we're staying in the area for the summer so I'm sure this won't be the last time you'll be seeing us." Robin grinned. "That's always good to hear Mr. Locksley, are these gorgeous ladies with you gentlemen?" Lance asked turning his attention to the observing women slightly out of the conversation.

At the mention of their accompanying dates both Killian and Robin placed their hand on the small of Emma and Regina's back, edging them forward. Regina didn't seem to mind the sudden close proximity with the tall Englishman, but Emma couldn't control the stiffening of her spine and the fierce glare she shot up at Killian.

Lance nodded, opening the large door for his employers.

The beat coming from the ceiling tall speakers rocked Regina to her core. She loved everything about the atmosphere inside the Lounge. It was dark and mysterious, the exotic mix of liquor and sweat overwhelming her. She often found herself in similar places around New York, looking for a stress reliever after a long week of university and the office. Without saying a word, the brunette turned to her awaiting companion.

The dim lighting only enhanced his rough features. His European skin illuminating under the strobe lights. He was dressed in classic, skinny khaki pants that he rolled just above his ankles, showing off his faded cognac leather Armani oxfords. A Ralph Lauren blue and white plaid dress shirt was tucked into the pants, showing off the matching leather belt, as a casual navy blazer finishing off the natural look. He was effortlessly handsome, and the sinful smirk on his pale lips only furthered that statement. Regina's ebony eyes darkened at the sight of his attractiveness and grabbed hold of his forearm, leading him towards the moving bodies on the dance floor.

Watching this entire exchange, Emma only rolled her eyes are her cousin's actions. She was notorious for pulling something like this. She never had to worry about Regina getting involved with alcohol or drugs but a good-looking guy and catchy music? She was a goner. Not wanting Killian to get the same impression of her, Emma silently pushed her curled tresses off her shoulder and headed towards the bar.

The traces of a headache were creeping up Emma's long neck and she rolled her shoulders in irritation. Why had she agreed to this? Trying to make the most of it she caught the eye of the young cute bartender and smiled sweetly at him, her graying eyes hooded in shadows. As he smirked and made his way over to her, she held up four fingers, "Patron," and slid a fifty-dollar bill across the smooth counter.

Just as the man returned with her four shot glasses, limes and a saltshaker the fit brunette showed up next to Emma. Without even a glance, Emma lifted the shaker to the back of her hand and poured a pinch onto it, "This ones on me." She spoke lowly as she raised her hand to lick the salt, tipped the glass, filled to the brim with clear liquid, to her full coral lips and threw her head back. Placing it politely down on the counter again, she took the second just the same. Finally turning to her company, she took a wedge of lime to her lips and bit into it, heat flaring behind of her smoky jade eyes.

Killian curiously watched the blonde's actions as the flash in her eyes mirrored distain, but was instantly gone once her gaze left his cerulean orbs.

Emma was impressed by his fashion sense as he had put together a fairly refined outfit. Hugo Boss gray slacks covered his powerful legs as a the sleeves of his crisp white Dolce & Gabbana dress shirt and Theory black cardigan were pushed up to his elbows. His feet were covered with taupe leather Sperry Topsiders boat shoes giving the entire ensemble a very New England-y vibe.

"Well…?" She asked expectantly looking between him and the two full glasses still in front of them. Realizing they were for him, he downed them both without aid from the salt or lime. Unimpressed by his alpha move, Emma snorted, quirked a brow and walked off towards an empty booth on the sidewall.

No woman had ever disregarded him like that.

She was staring off at the dance floor, a blank look on her face, when he slid into the booth across from her. "So where are you from?"

 _God_. Was he really about to make awkward small talk with her? Ugh. Resisting the natural urge to roll her eyes Emma remembered she was going to give this a shot. For Regina. "Boston originally. But we moved around a lot." She only turned her head slightly in Killian's direction, her emerald orbs watching the faceless bodies on the dance floor.

"Why?" It seemed he wasn't going to be satisfied with the superficial answers tonight.

"My father's work. It involved traveling and my mum didn't fancy being away from him." Apparently she was telling more truths than she expected.

"And did your father's work bring you to Florida?" Confusion flashed over Emma's eyes, but thankfully they were still avoiding Killian's stare. Then she recalled that moving here from Florida was apart of her and Regina's back-story. Maybe she should have been paying more attention to those conversations.

"No, I was tired of New England and I wanted to do something spontaneous. And Regina is the queen of spontaneity. It was like living in MTV's Spring Break." If only that had actually been true. Instead, she had spent most of her life, up to this point, in boarding schools and business meetings. No time for something as trivial as spring break. No time for friends. No time for boys. If it hadn't had been for volleyball she might have ripped her hair out.

Maybe her father and Henry sending her here was a blessing in disguise. She could genuinely relax for the first time in a _very_ long time.

"Nothing tying you to Florida?" Emma's vision blurred slightly as she felt a sudden rush to her head. She felt her shoulders loosen as she gazed lazily back to the handsome man across from her.

"Just wanted another change of scenery. And what better a scene than California?" She could feel the heat just under the surface of her skin now, the tequila coursing through her. The dim up-lighting on the walls played with the shade of emerald, morphing it into an ashen gray. They flamed and burned with intensity, staring Killian straight in the face. Gaining courage, she no longer felt like divulging anymore of her pseudo personal information.

Full coral lips slightly twitched as Emma's gaze ran down the brunette's tanned face, "So what is it _really_ like being Killian Jones?" His name rolled off her tongue in smooth ferociousness, looking right through his sapphire eyes.

Before he could even think about censoring his response, he replied deadly, "I am a slave to my father and the company." Realizing what he had just said, Killian turned his stare away from the striking beauty across from him. He was unsure if his retort was due to the alcohol or the woman's uncanny power over him, but he never spoke of Brennan like that.

Out loud at least.

Emma was obviously taken aback by Killian's truthfulness but she knew it must have been a slip of the tongue by the way he turned away, discomfited. Trying to lighten the mood, Emma ruffled the curled strands of her ponytail and smirked, "Slave huh? So if you could choose anything else for yourself, what would it be?"

Sensing the shift in mood, Killian turned back to the wildly attractive blonde. Her thick tresses hung fully over her shoulder, shining in the faint light. She was far more relaxed than their initial ride in the car, but he credited that to the two shots of liquor.

"I would probably just sail." Emma's sassy smirk softened as her manicured eyebrows furrowed slightly, urging him to continue. "My mother taught me how when I was a lad and I have loved it ever since. If I could, I might just sod off to the Virgin Islands and never come back." Killian's tone was even and sincere, his eyes never faltering.

Emma knew little of Killian's mother, only that she died a long time ago in a tragic plane crash. David and Henry rarely talked about her and the girls knew not to ask.

"For someone who wants to float off to another country, the tabloids sure do make you look like you're having a good time on land." A condescending smile met Emma's lips as she flicked her hair behind her.

"I mean, there are jollies to being me, love." A cocky smirk replaced the sincerity of Killian's face. Emma couldn't help but laugh at his overconfidence. This was exactly why she knew he was no real competition to her family or their business. "You are so egotistical." She continued to laugh in disbelief, "If you weren't so good looking and filthy rich I doubt you would be able to get any girl."

"Good looking, huh?" Killian grinned smugly and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Emma dramatically rolled her eyes and snorted, "Oh look what I've gone and done; now your head is so big I don't think we'll be able to get out of this booth."

They both laughed as Emma grudgingly realized she wasn't having a horrible time. A casual smile still played on Killian's lips, "So I've spilled about my life, what about you? What do you do when you're not serving drinks poolside?"

Emma knew she obviously couldn't tell him about the business textbooks she normally reads or the meetings she attends so she quickly had to go with the one other thing that consumed her little free time. "I'm fairly obsessed with baseball." She admitted, pushing a loose strand behind her ear. Most Europeans did not waste their time with American sports, especially baseball so she doubted this conversation would last.

Surprisingly, Killian pounded his fists on the table, "Now that is something I can get on board with! Who is your team?" Not expecting this reaction, Emma looked at him as if he were crazy, then answered, "Like I said, I am from Boston. The Sox are best team in baseball," as if it were obvious.

Killian's striking face then froze, "Uh oh."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and looked at his with confusion, "What?"

The ebony haired man clenched his teeth together and sighed, "I don't think this friendship is going to work out."

Realizing what he was meaning, "Oh no. Don't tell me."

"Yankees." They both said the word at the same time but the sound of it came out much differently. Emma more or less spat it out. Her face then went stone cold and she stood to leave. As she took one step from the booth Killian reached out a hand and brought her back.

A small smile cracked on her face lightheartedly, "Ok but really? They are awful, like seriously the worst."

Killian judgingly crossed his thick arms over his chest; "I mean which team made it to the playoffs last year, lass?" Emma mirrored his movement, "And what team _lost_ in the Wild Card game last year Jones?"

Raising his large hands defensively, "Oi! This year is our year, ok!"

Rolling her bright orbs, "Yeah right. You guys used all your money to buy talent and it _still_ didn't work! But I'm sure the Mets will let you use their park when you guys go bankrupt."

As they continued to banter about American sports, Emma reluctantly realized Killian actually wasn't _so_ bad. He could take a joke and fired back at her with more wit than she expected. Most people couldn't keep up with the Nolans in that sense.

"If you're going to try and convince me that Castillo was worth the 72 million dollars I'm going to need another libation. Beer?"

As Killian walked off towards the bar, a small smile stayed on Emma's lips subconsciously. She drew her attention to the other occupants of the nightclub and moved her gaze around the room.

Without notice, Emma caught the eye of a tall man. As she rested her cheek against her fist, Emma spotted a stranger making a beeline straight for her. He was good-looking but definitely more Ruby's type. His long mousy brown hair stuck out slightly and hung in his dull brown eyes. The smile vanished from Emma's lips and she cautiously watching him as he approached.

Stopping mere inches from her at the edge of her booth, a large smile covered the man's mouth as her stared down at Emma, "Hi."

A mix of confusion and annoyance clouded Emma's pretty features, "Uh, hi?" she replied. "I'm Walsh." He then stated, reaching out a pale hand, which he probably expected her to shake.

Emma only stared at it then back up at the man, "Hi Walsh." She scooted slightly back towards the wall, putting more space between her and the stranger.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing sitting here alone?" Walsh leaned his arm against the back of the seat, caging Emma in. Sensing this guy just wanted to flirt, Emma thought she could probably play along until Killian returned, "Oh you know, just enjoying the music." Her voice was condescendingly chipper and she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

Feeling that the waters were safe, Walsh then ran his large hand down Emma's bare shoulder, "Would you like some company? I can make it even more enjoyable for you." Pulling her shoulder away from his touch, Emma got the feeling he wasn't just talking about listening to music.

"You know, I think I'm ok." Still trying to be polite, Emma smiled mockingly.

"Oh come on honey," This time he raised his hand as was going to touch her face. But dodging out of his way, her hand intercepted his and moved it away. " _Please_ do not call me honey." Emma had lost her niceness and was now just irritated.

Narrowing his pale brown eyes, a sneer met Walsh's lips as his thumb and pointer fingers grabbed hold of Emma's chin, "Honey, that's the attitude that got you sitting here alone in the first place."

Pure malice ran through Emma's veins and she stared daggers up at the man before her. She forcefully slapped his hand away from her and balled her fist in expectancy. Then suddenly there was a familiar voice next to her, "Is there a problem here, mate?" Killian had returned, carrying two bottles with him. He had clearly assessed the situation and could feel the thick tension radiating off of Emma's form.

"No, this douche bag was just leaving." Emma exclaimed as she crossly pushed the creep's chest back with her fingertips.

An angry flash lit up Walsh's coffee eyes and he stepped forward again and gripped Emma's upper arm powerfully. Just as quick as the pain was there, it was gone. Killian took hold of the man's wrist and twisted it expertly into letting go of Emma. He then pushed the man back a few steps and moved between him and the occupied booth. As Walsh was recovering and rubbing his sore wrist, Killian made eye contact with a security guard and signaled him over. A beat passed and Walsh was now wheeling his fist back and aiming it right at Killian's sharp jaw. Before it reached it's destination, Killian caught his hand and turned it again; this time a satisfying snap echoed to Emma's ears.

The Englishman then pushed Walsh into the chest of the awaiting bouncer behind him.

Emma was still uncertain of what had just happened but she knew she needed to lighten the mood. Killian finally turned back to the blonde behind him when he heard the sound of the beer bottle's top being popped off. After a long drink Emma looked back up at him,

"Where did you learn that? Mr. Miyagi?"

Killian returned to his previous seat across from her, concern furrowing his complexion "Are you ok, lass?" He noticed the section of her arm Walsh had grabbed was still red with the man's imprint. Emma waved her hands in dismissal, "I'm fine, you know I was just about to beat him up but then you showed up and stole my thunder."

Before he could question her any further, Chris Brown's 'Strip' came on over the speakers. Feeling light and daring the blonde grabbed Killian's forearm and widened her eyes, "Oh my god! I love this song!" Without a reply, Emma dragged him out of the booth and towards the dance floor.

Emma lost herself for a few moments as the music overtook her. The crowded area fueled her rebellion as the sense of responsibility washed away from her mind. Killian or Robin or her hotel were of no importance now. The only thing that concerned her was keeping her body moving. The seconds dragged on but the blonde did not pay them any mind.

Then, a strong arm snaked around her stomach and pulled her back to the land of the living. She was now completely aware of the fool she was making herself out to be. She had played her cards close to her chest until now. What had changed? A little bit of alcohol and a good beat threw her inhibition out the window? That sounded more like Regina's MO than her own.

As she flipped her way expertly out of Killian's loose grasp, she turned to face him. The natural, genuine smile gone, replace with a practiced mask.

"You are a very interesting lass." A sly smile still played on his gorgeous lips, obviously not realizing her change in demeanor.

"I could say the same about you Mr. Jones." Jade narrowing in amused suspicion. Before she allowed him to continue whatever it was he thought was going to happen on the dance floor, she searched the room pseudo-distractedly, "Have you seen Robin or Regina anywhere?"

The two never left the back of Emma's mind, but seeing the realization dawn on Killian's face he clearly hadn't given the pair a second thought after their separation. It did not take long for them to find the couple, rip-roaringly drunk and falling over each other in laughter. In their inebriated state it was not hard convincing them it was now time to go. Even if they had objected, they literally had no power to protest.

* * *

The large SUV was waiting for the foursome on their arrival to the curb. Robin and Regina were piled into the backseat, still whispering and giggling to themselves. Emma hoped drinks were the only thing Regina shared with the Englishman.

"Where shall I drop you off, love?"

"The Plaza." Emma replied lazily as she stared out the window at the passing lights.

"Graveyard shift?" It was apparent Killian now sensed the distance between the blonde and himself again.

"We're actually staying there. Some clause was written into our contracts that room and board would be included in the transfer."

The rest of the ride consisted of thick silence with an occasional hum from the fools in the back seat. Emma did not move her tired olive eyes from the blurred pictures through he window. Her mind was clouded with judgment and confusion.

It hadn't even been a week and already this _man_ had broken down some of the tall walls she had built up around her her entire life. She was inwardly embarrassed of her actions and ashamed of how she presented herself. Although the blonde probably seemed like a normal twenty-five year old to Killian, she was _not_. Hell, besides an occasional glass of wine at company functions, she rarely even drank. She agreed to Regina's plan but after tonight her guard was even higher than before.


	4. 86 Days Left

AN: I know 'Snow White' is a German fairytale and obviously Snow doesn't have an accent in OUAT but I am using some artistic license here. Also I apologize now if the French is translated horribly!

Shout out to aras13 for helping me with the Italian translation!

* * *

Chapter Four - 86 Days Left

Although the long, thick, linen curtains were drawn, darkness no longer consumed Emma's mind. The room was quiet and tranquil, warm summer light peaking through the edges of the heavy material. Awaking in this room still felt strange to Emma. She knew this particular hotel's model was fashioned after their Alsace, France vineyard collection. The entire room was created using neutral hues throughout the living area and calming blue accents giving off a countryside cottage-y feel. The décor was artfully designed with European patterns and soft powder tones. The high walls were painted a warm crème color with pristine molding and wainscoting throughout the circumference. The dark wood furniture drew the eye in while the plush taupe fabrics warmed the atmosphere.

It really was a gorgeous room and reminded her so much of her French mother. But it seemed too immaculate to live in all summer.

Then again, she could probably stay in this wonderful bed for the next three months without any objections. It was like a queen sized cloud floating down the Belice River with the Sicilian sun warming the sheets.

But alas, she could not lazy in bed all day. Especially with it being Saturday morning, and her first day off.

Just as she threw the feathery comforter off of her legs to stretch her refreshed body, Emma caught sight of the mess in the bed next to her, also known as her second cousin Regina Mills. Emma couldn't help but laugh at her cousin's misfortune. She had managed to remove her formal attire from the night before but that was as far as she got. Only half of her body had made it under the tightly made sheets, the numerous decorative pillows haphazardly covering her exposed back.

Emma quietly made her way to the en suite, clicking the door shut as to not to wake her cousin. When that time came, she knew, Regina would spend the rest of the day miserably hung over.

Steaming hot water flowed over Emma in a relaxing stream. All the dirt and grim from the night before washed away along with the desire to ever repeat her actions. Although she was in the prime of her life, what was the point in mutilating her liver and dashing away her inhibitions? Just for a few hours of fun, then two days of recovery? She would leave that to her spirited younger cousin.

The luxurious shower, covered in white marble and crème porcelain, fogged with thick haze as Emma scrubbed away any remaining impurities from her skin. Feeling fully awake and rejuvenated she shut off the heavy flow and covered her damp body in the warm fluffy white bath sheet.

Not wishing to torture her cousin with the noise of a hair dryer, Emma brushed out her long blonde locks, wrung the remaining water from them and threw it all up in a towel to dry. The mirror was still slightly misted over but Emma started her beauty regime anyways. Moisturizer, primer, concealers, bronzers, the works. She had all her materials organized by order of operation and season. As her skin was now slightly tanned from the California sun she knew she needed to increase the SPF in her foundation. After the standard twenty minutes, Emma's face was contoured and highlighted flawlessly. Today she would only outline the corners of her lids in a thin stroke of brown liner and mascara. Her large green eyes seemed clearer and in the morning light, all traces of tension gone.

Removing the smaller towel from her head, her flowing hair tumbled down her back, still slightly damp. Knowing the summer sun would soon dry it completely; the blonde just rustled her fingers through her roots for good measure. With the larger sheet still wrapped around her body, Emma smoothly opened the adjoining door returning her back into the sleeping quarters.

Silently searching for something casual to wear, Emma inwardly groaned when she heard the agonizing whine of her pain-ridded cousin. From what she could gather, Regina was not even making coherent sentences, which was no surprise. Still shoeless, Emma crept her way back towards the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with cool water. Folding it precisely, she laid it gently over Regina's forehead. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows but kept her lids closed.

"I'm dying." She drawled withering under the silk pillows.

"I'm going to get you a smoothie and some painkillers, I'll be back soon." Emma whispered sweetly to Regina, brushing the loose strands away from her face.

As Emma grabbed her cognac colored Gold Togo, Hermès Birkin bag, placing her iPhone and room key into the side pocket, she could, again, hear the even breathing of her cousin-signaling she had already drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Killian shoved his hand deep into his faded jade shorts, reaching for his iPhone-8:02am. The jet lag was doing crazy things to his sleeping habits, even with the aide of last night's escapades he couldn't fall back asleep. He removed his large hand from his pocket, placing the phone back in its place.

As Killian waited for the graying manager to finish his hushed phone call, he straightened out his fresh white, linen button down shirt. The airy material made up for the fact that the shirt was actually long-sleeved. It also helped that Killian had rolled up the thin sleeves to his elbows, revealing his strong, tanned forearms. On his feet were brown leather Sperry Top-Siders boat shoes. They were worn and comfortable, even with the absence of socks. The twenty-seven year old lazily looked around the prestigious lobby as Mr. Gold continued to speak into the front desk phone. He just needed a recommendation on where to eat. Just as he could hear the other man finishing up his conversation the distinct ding of the elevator could be heard from across the empty lobby. As the two doors separated, Killian smirked as the tightness in his chest returned. She was just as appealing as the night before…and every other time he had seen her. Her long, lean body was smoothly covered in a slim black cotton dress with small, white horizontal lines. The hem reached just above mid thigh and the sleeves, just above her elbows. A small, red leather belt also synched around her natural waist effortlessly. With the woman staring down at the phone in her hand, her blonde hair fell around her face and shoulders in natural waves. He noticed she paused her steps as she continued to type away furiously at the device.

Focused on the lengthy email she was trying to send her uncle she didn't even notice the man walking towards her until he spoke, "You are far shorter than I recall, Swan."

Recognizing the lilting voice, Emma chose to finish her email before addressing the tall man in front of her. She was wearing her white worn Converse making him tower over her 5'7 figure, as he stood tall at about 6'2. All her life she was the tall one, having a long lean figure making her appear she were even taller than she was. But that did not deter her from wearing heels. They made her feel powerful and glamorous and by this time in her life they no longer made her feet ache.

"I imagine Robin is not fairing any better than Regina?"

"I gather that if the sun touched him he would indeed melt." Killian grinned at his cousin's misfortune.

"I was just going out to pick her up some remedies before she dies of dehydration." Emma turned towards the door once more, leaving the invitation open for his interpretation.

Keeping pace with the blonde Killian responds, "Mind if I join you, love? Robin's condition could use a woman's touch."

As they walk into the morning sun Emma could feel the remainder of last night's entertainment behind her eyes. Chancing a glance over at her companion she questions, "The sun doesn't seem to be having any negative affect on you, Jones."

Killian shrugged his wide shoulders nonchalantly, "Unlike my cousin, I know how to have a good time, in moderation."

"I'm surprised a European can even conceive a hangover. I thought you lot were bottle fed gin out of the womb." Emma jokingly raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Apparently they were drinking Tequila all night. And Robin got knocked on his arse for it."

The two fell silent as they continued their way down the sidewalk passing a quant breakfast café that caught Killian's eye. He paused at the entrance even though Emma continued on her path. "Are you hungry Swan? My treat."

The smell that hit her nose was divine, nothing like she has smelled in week. The small room had the same aesthetic as her French-styled room at the Plaza but with more of a loving touch. The east wall was covered completely in a dark wood built in, the shelves covered with miscellaneous objects and an array of bottles. Small round tables scattered the perimeter of the café, lining the walls near the large windows. Each table was covered in a mismatched cloth, some plaid, some striped and a few solid with a little lace detail at the bottom. No covering was the same and Emma thought they looked as authentic as if they came from a French grandmother's linen closet rather than ordered out of some bulk styled magazine.

As the two approached the bistro counter an older woman greeted them in an authentic French accent, "Bonjour!"

Killian greets her back, "Bonjour comment allez-vous?" (How do you do?) Raising an eyebrow and turning slightly towards the man to gauge his face, Emma was surprised to hear the sounds coming from his mouth as oddly sincere.

Behind the counter, the graying woman's smile widens, "Vous parlez monsieur très bien." (You speak the language well sir)

"Merci. Votre café me rappelle de Monaco." (Thank you. Your café reminds me of Monaco) Killian waves his hand behind him gesturing to the décor.

The once tired blue eyes of the woman now sparkle in the natural morning light, "Oui! C'est là que je suis de!" (Yes! That is where I am from!)

They both smile and laugh with each other. The deep chuckle coming from the tall man in front of her sent a current down the outside of her legs, damn her body. She stood slightly behind him, thankful that neither of them would notice her questioning gaze towards Killian.

After a few more lines of small talk the woman asks, "Que souhaitez-vous commander, monsieur?" (What would you like to order, sir?)

"Je vais prendre un café noir et votre plus grand croissant" (I will have a black coffee and your largest croissant)

"Oui, et pour la belle madame?" (Yes, and for the beautiful lady) Finally turning to Emma, the woman's smile softens at the blonde.

"J'aimerais un peu de thé chaud et une crêpe s'il vous plait" (I would love some hot tea and a crepe please)

Now it is Killian's turn to look on in surprise. A swell of pride fills Emma's chest as her mother's native tongue flows past her lips. Mary Margaret was originally from Avon and insisted that Emma learn how to speak her language.

Killian takes out his wallet as promised and Emma turns to sit at the dainty table by the corner window with the powder blue plaid cloth. As the Englishman sits down across from her she narrowed her eyes with a smug look, "I'm surprised she didn't give us our meal for free after that amount of flirting _monsieur_."

"No but she did throw in some macaroons for the _belle madame_." Raising his infuriating eyebrow, Emma cursed herself for loving the way the words rolled over his tongue. What the _hell_? Tearing her gaze away from his devilish face, she eyed the bag. She did love macaroons…but took them cautiously.

Concentrating on the contents of the bag and not the fit figure in front of her, Emma lightly asks, "So French and English, what else you got?"

"Bueno francés es considerado el lenguaje del amor. Pero algunos argumentan que el español es de hecho el lenguaje más sexy." (Well French is considered the language of love. But some argue that Spanish is indeed the sexiest language.) Those _damn_ eyebrows again, she swore she was going to rip them right off of his face and shove them down his throat. Instead she opted for the simple eye roll.

Ma poi di nuovo l'italiano ha un suo speciale suono romantico, no?" (But then again Italian does have its own special sense of romance, no?) Looking up at her through his thick, dark lashes Killian tries to cover his smugness by scratching the scruff down his jaw.

"Non c'è da stupirsi che voi siate sempre nelle colonne di gossip, una donna non può contraddirvi, giusto?" (No wonder you are always in the gossip columns, woman cannot say no to you, can they?) A twinge of bitterness laced the Italian words as they passed Emma's coral lips.

Arrogantly he smiles, if he noticed her distain he did not comment, "Its a curse, really. But it seems you are immune to my worldly charm, Swan." His antics were childish and attention seeking, but she had the nagging feeling that they were also calculated, precise even. She had yet to see any determination or drive from him. But then again, why should he show _her_ those sides to him? He was on "vacation" after all.

Trying to goad the topic on her own Emma asks, "So you never told me why you and Robin are in Beverly Hills, you guys don't really fit in with the plastic surgeons and wealthy widows."

"For once in Brennan's life he thought we deserved a break." The humor was gone from Killian's face as he turned his attention to the woman walking towards them with their drink orders.

Waiting for the woman to deposit their cups and retreat back to the kitchen Emma retorts, "A break? No offense, but what do you and Robin _do_ for the company?" She was letting her hostility towards their company get to her. Here she and Regina were shipped across the country to work part-time jobs to train for becoming CEOs. And these two were deserving of a _break_?

Stirring a packet of sugar into his dark roast Killian did not look up to meet her disdained face, "Right now? All of our duties and responsibilities are probationary. Brennan and Malcolm won't officially turn over the company to us until the first of the year. But just because the only side of us the public sees is in the tabloids doesn't mean we don't work our arses off. When we are across the pond we go out so little that when we do the paparazzi are all over our every move. The majority of what they write is speculation. Thankfully, they have no idea we came here and the states are so enamored with Hollywood celebrities that they don't even know who we are. My father and Robin's father thought it would be a good idea to get us away and let the paps bugger off a little before we dropped the bombshell of them stepping down." She couldn't help but notice the slight tone of defensiveness in his smooth voice.

Emma had to admit she was shocked that the infamous Brennan Jones and Malcolm Locksley were handing over their world-renowned company to their sons so soon. Although her own father and uncle were doing the same thing, they had genuine reasons to. The girls had been preparing for their fathers to step down all their lives. They were dedicated and focused, although Regina did have her days of rebellion. David and Henry refused to spend their entire lives making money and gaining fame to let it go to waste. What was the point of building a fortune if you never enjoyed it with the people you loved? David had this wonderful plan to spend an entire year with Mary Margaret sailing around the world. And Henry was building a cottage on the cliffs of Puerto Rico, something just for him and Cora. She had seen the plans and it was going to be lovely. Nothing too extravagant only 4 bedrooms and about 3000 sq feet, enough space for family to visit. Her family was never excessive with their money. That was something they prided themselves in. They only bought things that were necessary and splurged very little. And every month on the dot they tithed 10% of their makings back to a charity or church anonymously. Not even the tabloids knew about that. The Nolans and Mills were not flashy or show off-y. They were regular people that just happened to be blessed. A 180 of what Jones Trading Company stood for. And that's why she knew her father and grandpa George never liked to do business with them. They were shady and over the top. Everything was a publicity opportunity for them and it was all about the "brand". She even got the sense that Brennan and Malcolm were behind all the tabloids. They owned half of them and if they really didn't want their sons in them they could control it.

Emma internally shook herself, this was not a compare and contrast meeting between the companies. She was aware their differences but if she continued to dwell on them she was going to blow her cover. Opting to change to a lighter subject, "So how are you and Robin related?" Although she already knew the answer, this was safe.

By now their food had arrived and she concentrated on her deliciously sweet crepe as she listened to his lilting accent describe his family tree, "Robin's mum is my father's older sister. So she was a Jones originally. But when she met Uncle Malcolm she gladly took on the Locksley name. Robin followed shortly after me." Washing the bite of his croissant down with a gulp of coffee he returned the question, "What about you and Regina? You two don't look too close in origins."

Taking a calculated bite of her crepe, she chewed slowly to think of the correct response, "We're technically second cousins. My grandmother and her father are siblings, which sounds awkward when you imagine the age gap but somehow it worked. She's half Latina where I am white as snow so that explains the vast difference in our appearance." That answer should suffice.

"Well either way, you are absolutely gorgeous, Swan." Emma's head snapped up immediately. His cyan blue eyes were clear and boring into her with a glittering sense of heat. She felt as if her ribs were tightening around her lungs as that stupid smirk graced his lips once more.

Flicking a stray piece of hair out of her face she forced herself to look anywhere but his eyes, "Oh shut up."

* * *

AN: Thanks to all of you who are following the story! I hope you are enjoying it!


	5. 62 Days Left

Chapter Five - 62 Days left

"Happy birthday dear Robin, happy birthday to you!" Regina covered the singular candle embedded into the chocolate cupcake as to prevent the summer gust from blowing it out.

Emma, Regina and Killian all sat around the grinning man as they sang praises to his 27th birthday. God, Emma hated to sing this stupid song but the way Robin was grinning at them didn't make it the worse experience of her life. The one thing that slightly irked her was the melodious sound of the Englishman to her left. Of _fucking_ course he had a beautiful voice too. His large, tanned hand scratched at his inky black hair, as he looked somewhat embarrassed.

The summer sun had tanned his pale European skin into a nice golden hue, lightening the dark hairs around his hairline. His crystal clear eyes seeming even deeper in the setting light.

It was a Saturday, the girls' day off after a long workweek, but somehow they still found themselves by the Plaza pool.

It had been about a month since the girls arrived in California and Emma would be the first to admit that it wasn't _so_ bad. Ruby had turned into a genuine friend and even Mr. Gold wasn't as much of a hardass as he liked to think, though he still had no helpful information about Jones and Locksley.

They had also been spending _a lot_ of quality time with Killian and Robin. At first, the girls kept their distance as to gain their trust. They did not want to come off as crazed fangirls or gold diggers. They needed the friendship to grow naturally before they could really commence Operation Boy Toy. But both Robin and Killian were intrigued by the girls and could not keep away. Like clockwork, the boys would show up poolside at 11am, join the girls for their lunch break at noon at a nearby café or in the empty bar and then stayed another 30 minutes afterwards.

Emma didn't know what to think of the daily routine but Regina was soaking it in. It was painfully obvious that there was something going on between her cousin and the Locksley heir but Emma had yet to gather much proof. Fleeting glances and chaste brushes of skin were the extent of their relationship. As far as she knew, it was just a mutual crush. She could read Regina better than anyone else and she could always tell when there were feelings for a new man in her life. But she could also tell when she… _acted_ on those feelings and that indicator had yet to present itself, thank god. The last thing they needed was Regina getting attached. She was a serial heartbreaker and when Robin found out who she actually was, the less attached he got the more intact his heart would be.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Regina sat crisscross at the end of his chair, his bare feet barely grazing her golden skin. Emma lay on the chair next to them as Killian spread out on the ground between the chairs. They had spent most of the morning and into the afternoon at the beach playing volleyball, swimming in the ocean and just sun bathing. It had really been relaxing. Now they were back at the Plaza's pool and the sun was slowly setting behind the tall palm trees.

With a yawn from Robin, Emma feared that her and Regina's plan for tonight would go astray.

"Nap first, Jolly Roger later." The answer was simple as Robin stretched his long, lean body on the chair, playfully pushing Regina with his feet to where she almost fell off the end. As the darker girl giggled and shoved him back Emma couldn't help but smile at her cousin's flirty banter with the attractive man. But that was as far as Emma would like their relationship to go.

* * *

"So are we clear about the plan?" Emma asked, concern knitted her blonde brows.

Regina only rolled her chocolate eyes dramatically, "Do I look like an idiot Em? We get Robin rip roaring drunk, me and Killian take care of him back in their suite and you snoop through their stuff for any dirt. Simple."

Emma could only hope so. Instead of thinking of all the possible outcomes tonight could bring—Killian catching her, awkwardness, calling security, embarrassing her family—Emma tried to focus on getting ready.

Having washed off all the sand and sunscreen that lingered from their beach day, Emma stood in front of the small closet surveying her outfit choices. She settled for a white silk Theory sleeveless top that hung flatteringly off of her slim frame. Tucking the hem into a cardinal red Diane von Furstenburg mini skirt that hugged her form snugly, she finished the look with a 7 For All Mankind light washed, denim jacket. The jacket was worn and comfortable having more of a classic leather jacket cut.

Deciding to wear her long blonde tresses straight down her back, she finger combed the large amount of fringe covering her forehead from her side part. Her face was a flawless shade of warm beige as she perfected the black liner around her emerald gems. Classically beautiful and satisfied with her appearance she turned to her cousin who was just stepping out of their bathroom.

Regina wore an adorable cotton spandex dress. The top, black and white stripped portion was tight and off the shoulders, flashing the world her perfectly golden collarbones. At her natural waist the dress flowed out delicacy in solid black giving her an air of France in the 1970s.

Her long dark brown hair sat in an artfully messy bun at the back of her head, pulled away from her face. Her deep chocolate eyes seemed almost auburn thanks to her darkening tan and the hints of dark maroons and golds that lined her lids.

As the brunette dabbed a spot of perfume on the sides of her neck and insides of her wrist she smiled wickedly at Emma, "Ready, _love_?"

"Oh bite me."

Making their way to the elevator and down into the lobby, Emma could hear the shallow breaths of her cousin. Her tanned fingers wrung at her black skirt nervously. As the thick metal doors opened they reveal the backs of two figures standing in the middle of the marble floor. When the audible 'ding' from above them sounded that they had arrived on the ground level, Emma heard Regina's breath catch. Following her cousin's gaze to the lighter haired man, Emma eyed his form appraisingly.

A simple white cotton, Henley shirt could be seen under his stone washed, gray blazer. The top two bottoms left open to expose the slightest bit of tanned chest. Navy Dockers covered his thick legs, congac loafers covering his feet. The outfit was completed by a powder blue pocket square hanging perfectly out of his breast pocket. Regina visibly relaxed, Emma giving credit to the bright white smile that graced the rugged face of Robin.

God she was royally _screwed_.

Inwardly tensing at the thought of Regina actually falling for the Locksley boy, she moved her eyes to the second figure, he was hanging back waiting for her to approach him.

His athletic legs were adorned by dark washed Citizens for Humanity straight-legged jeans, a soft blue Calvin Klein dress shirt tucked into them. The sleeves were rolled to his elbows, flexing over the taut muscles. Over top of the shirt was a fitted taupe suit vest that perfected the attire. His ebony hair was pushed to the side, small stands falling over his forehead and into his eyes. His stupidly blue eyes. She cursed him silently.

"Milady," he greeted with a formal bow.

"Jones." She returned, "Really? With the gentlemanly act?"

Standing upright again, Killian ventured a step towards her, "Miss Swan I must assure you I am always a gentleman." he paused as he examined her form unapologetically, "Except when I'm _not_."

The implication sent sharp needles down her back. Goosebumps covered her legs as she felt the heat radiating off of his form. Why was it so damn hot in here all of the sudden?

Even after a month of these flirtatious gabs, Emma was still affected as if she were sixteen again. But she wasn't sixteen, she was a woman. A woman with control…and…needs.

Fuck. _No_.

She was pathetic. Here she was worrying about Regina and Robin when she had bigger things to concern herself with. Like the dashing man in front of her that electrified her skin. How could he do that without even _touching_ her? She blamed her damned hormones. It had been years since she had that itch…scratched. And Neal Cassidy was not the most…attentive lover. But she was young and naïve and didn't know any better. Like the tale tell signs of being cheated on.

But now…

 _No_.

Not thinking clearly enough to retort his brazen comment, Emma only turned to the couple conversing lowly behind her. Catching Regina fingering Robin's pocket square just before she dropped her hand quickly in guilt.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"Swiiiiing looooow, sweeeet chaaar-ri-ot!" Standing around a tall table, the four looked like absolute bafoons. And not a single one of them cared. The men had introduced an old English drinking game to them and they were in the process of finding the next loser. It consisted of singing this ridiculous song while matching the words with _obscene_ hand gestures. Regina couldn't even sing the words anymore she was laughing so hard but her hands continued to move, matching those around her. Next round was on whoever couldn't keep up.

"Oh bullocks!" Robin cried as his hands went up as everyone else's went down. His three companions cheered and high fived in celebration as he continued to curse his way to the bar for more pitchers. The four were sticking with beer tonight, besides of course the two or three shots of Jager they insisted Robin take for his birthday.

After another hour of more random drinking games the four were piling into an Uber and making their way back to the Plaza. Just as planned, Robin was dispersing his weight between both Regina and Killian. Emma was entrusted with the room key.

"Come on ya bloody tosser." Killian's voice was thick with his native accent, he himself slurring his words.

"Sssod off ya wanker." Was the slow response from the inebriated birthday boy hanging off of him.

After a few more British insults the four were inside the suite. Not having the time to look around and appreciate the architecture of the room Emma deliberately hung back from the other three as they sloppily made their way towards Robin's room. Now was her chance. She didn't know how much time she had but she had faith in Regina to keep Killian busy.

She didn't know where to start. She guessed Killian's room would be as good a place as any. Silently pushing open the thick double doors, she decided against flicking on the bedroom lights, using the flashlight app on her phone instead. Although the small light gave her little visibility, her senses were in overdrive. She could still feel the alcohol coursing through her veins, agitating her paranoia. The initial gust of air that hit her face cooled her roasting body. It smelled of sandalwood and pine with the slightest hint of sea salt, a scent she had caught whiffs of before on a certain blue-eyed devil.

The sound of Robin laughing jolted her back to her task at hand. She needed to move. Stepping slowly through the room Emma couldn't help but notice how neat it was. Nothing was cluttered or out of place. As she continued farther into the large quarters, a laptop caught her eye. It was shut closed on the sizeable desk in the corner of the room.

As she lifted the top to reveal the screen she prayed there wouldn't be a password.

 _Damn it._

Who was she kidding? Why _wouldn't_ Killian have a password on his laptop? She had no idea what to do now.

 _Password123_

Unsurprised by the 'incorrect password' box that popped up on the screen Emma rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. Well it was worth a shot. Closing the laptop back to its original position she decided to snoop through the rest of the desk.

Nothing. Nothing. Bible. Noth-hey!

A small black box the size of a deck of cards sat at the back of the bottom drawer. Examining it, she realized it was an external hard drive. Searching her mind she tried to come up with the high-end brands of hard drives that had password prompts on their start up menu. This one didn't match any of the known brands in her head but she was no tech genius. It was obvious Killian _could_ afford the best of the best so there was only one way to find out if it was password protected. Jotting down a mental note in the back of her head, she put the hard drive back, closed the drawer and moved to the rest of the room.

It felt oddly personal going through Killian's belongings. She didn't know much about the man but this was like seeing the messy studio of where a masterpiece was created. From the quick peruse through his closet and bathroom the only information she gathered was he had impeccable taste and healthy hygiene habits, nothing that would help her or Regina. The computer and hard drive were her best bets.

Venturing back into the shared living area, Emma tried to imagine where the suite's safe was kept. She knew each room had one but Killian's closet was void of it. She feared it might be in the bottom of Robin's closet because that was out the question.

That's when she noticed a particular piece of artwork hanging from the west wall. It was large and elegant, matching the room's décor perfectly. But it was the frame that caught her eye. Why was it so…thick? Walking towards the painting, Emma instinctively looked over her shoulder to ensure she was still alone. Low voices could still be heard across the hall in Robin's room.

Reaching out for the frame, Emma tried to move it side to side to see if it was indeed hanging freely on the wall. When it strongly staying in place she knew she had it. Instead of side to side, she pulled the bottom corners toward herself. The right side gave way and the painting folded off the wall like a book cover. Behind the thick frame was a black metal safe about two feet wide. It was essentially the same as the safe in her and Regina's room, which was a good sign.

Knowing she wasn't going to be cracking any codes tonight, Emma stealthily returned the frame to its original position and made her way to the gourmet kitchen. The white marble courter tops were a nice touch but, honestly, how many penthouse guests were cooking for themselves?

Letting her mind wander aimlessly, Emma slowly sipped the glass of water she had gathered for herself. After a few moments Emma hears Regina sneeze twice in a row—the signal that someone was coming out of Robin's room. Relaxing because she had completed her mission with time to spare, the blonde just reclined further against the fancy counter.

"Swan." She had become accustomed to him calling her that. "Jones." She returned warily.

"What are you doing out here, lass?" his accent was still abnormally thick but she could tell it was now from sleepiness and not from inebriation.

"Just waiting for Regina to be done with the birthday boy."

Killian gave her a tired smirk and scratch his chest. His taupe vest was unbuttoned long ago along with the top few buttons of his blue dress shirt. His hair was messily mused and hanging more into his eyes. "You might be a while then. Those two…" he trailed off, giving Emma a sinking feeling.

" _What?_ " She swore if those two were having drunken sex in that room she would burst in and stop them herself.

Catching her venomous tone, Killian's eyebrows shot up and he lifted his hands in defense, "No, no, no. Not _that_. Those two sods couldn't stop laughing at each other and my head couldn't take it anymore."

Watching as Emma visibly settled her distressed shoulders, he spoke again, this time softer, "But you shouldn't be worried. Robin is a git but he _is_ a gentleman. Your cousin has stirred something inside of him and he is utterly bewitched by her."

That's what she was afraid of.

Still silent, Killian continued, "It seems you have an issue with trust Swan." The slightest twitch in her cheek gave Killian the answer he already knew to be true. This time he stayed quiet to give her time to respond.

She could have held her silence a little longer if his fiery gaze wasn't boring into her soul. "What do _you_ know about it Jones?" her voice held far more bitterness than she had hoped for.

"You're afraid. Afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to trust people. Life will be a lot smoother if you do."

"Not use to people not trusting you Jones?"

"Its fine, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book."

"Please." Searching his eyes for what he meant, Emma turned away when he ventured farther into the kitchen.

"Let's see, you clearly have a good relationship with Regina and even Miss Lucas downstairs. She was a stranger at first so your issue is not with women." He paused thoughtfully, "But you watch Robin like a hawk whenever he is near Regina. That look in your eyes, you don't want her to get hurt…like you once were."

Sighing, Emma crossed her denim clad arms over her chest, "Awfully perceptive aren't we?"

"Like I said, an open book." His piercing gaze soften into a sweet azure and Emma no longer felt like he was trying to read her mind. "We all have our demons Swan, but if you let them win you won't ever find what you're looking for."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"Isn't it obvious? What we are all looking for—a happy ending." The simple words held so much meaning as once again his blue eyes burned hot on her face.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she felt frozen on her spot.

At that instant, a giggling Regina emerged from behind Robin's bedroom door. Turning her hazed attention to her cousin she heard his low voice as he retreated, "Goodnight Emma." Just as she registered what he said, this bedroom door was already closing.

"Goodnight Killian."

* * *

AN: If you want to see a poor quality video of the song they were singing follow the link. The video is not mine and the changing orientation may give you a headache.

Swing Low Sweet Chariot  watch?v=fu2oAKBBn9k


	6. 55 Days Left

Chapter Six—55 Days left

She should be asleep. They _both_ should be asleep. But she wasn't turning off that overhead lamp until Regina was asleep _in her own bed_. She debating going to look for her, but that seemed a little…extreme. She hadn't even given into the temptation to call her yet. But, fucking hell, it was almost two in the morning.

Regina had left for "dinner" _six_ fucking hours ago. What could they even be doing for this long. Emma's mind immediately regretted that thought.

Trying to reread the paragraph in front of her for the fifth time, she put her book down altogether when she heard the audible beep of the hotel door unlocking. Emma swung her legs over the side of the bed and slapped on her best 'annoyed' glare. Which wasn't hard considering it was far past her bedtime and stress gave her wrinkles.

Regina crept into the room, that is, until she noticed the lights were still on, "Shit." She whispered to herself.

"Regina, what the hell?" Emma's voice was tired and even, no sign of anger. Just disappointment. She was just like Aunt Mary-Margaret.

Regina's elation from her night spent with Robin was instantly deflated. She had gotten back far later than expected but its not everyday an NBA star proposes to his girlfriend and turns a five star restaurant into an impromptu engagement party. They laughed, they danced, they drank wonderful champagne. There were even fireworks.

It was absolutely perfect. _Robin_ was— "Hello?" Emma's low voice carrying more edge now.

"Sorry I'm late, I'll be quick." Regina rushed as she grabbed a change of clothes and closed the bathroom door. This gave her time to think without Emma boring her icy gaze into her. She knew that look on her face. Emma wanted to talk. Like for real talk. And Regina was not in the mood. Yes, Emma had warned her to stay away from Robin, dozens of times, but where was the fun in that? If she couldn't be in Paris having a summer fling she was going to have the next best thing.

Patting her face dry with the plush, white towel Regina braced herself. She hoped her plan would work and she could avoid this looming conversation. Opening the bathroom door, Emma had not moved. Regina walked leisurely over to the light switch and flipped it just before jumping under her silk covers. Darkness engulfed the two and Regina steadied her breathing. She waited for Emma to lay down.

"You're not getting out of this that easy." Her voice was just above a whisper.

Sighing in defeat, Regina rolled over to face her cousin, "Fine. What?" She couldn't help the bitterness to creep into her tone.

"Regina, you know what. You're making a huge mistake."

"God, you sound just like Cora." Emma knew it was meant as a dig but she tried to not let it faze her.

To say Regina and her mother didn't see eye to eye was an understatement. They had been like that since Emma could remember. At one point she thought Regina would grow out of her attitude when she aged but their bickering only worsened. Every little thing was a battle. Regina wanted to try snowboarding; Cora said only potheads strapped a board to their feet. Regina wanted to cut her hair short; Cora told her she didn't have the right bone structure. Regina wanted to ride horses; Cora thought women should leave the muck to 'the help'.

Witnessing her fair share of the Mills women fights, Emma always thought they seemed petty. Fighting over superficial things that wouldn't matter in a week. Until Daniel came into the picture.

When Regina was seventeen she had convinced her father into letting her lease a horse for the summer. Her main goal was to convince Cora into getting Regina her own but, baby steps. That's when she met Daniel, a ranch hand at a nearby stable who made extra money in the summer giving riding lessons.

Emma never met Daniel but from the way Regina spoke of him she knew he meant a great deal to her.

He was older, twenty-one, but Regina spoke of him as if he had lived lifetimes. He was well-traveled, read deeply romantic novels and knew how to work with his hands. He was the first person to see Regina as more than just a pile of money. He didn't back down from her, challenging her into forming her own view of the world without the influence of her parents. And that's why she fell in love with him. It was like a damn Nicholas Sparks book.

And then Cora showed up.

Of course Emma was the only one to know about Daniel. Regina wasn't stupid. She naively hoped to continue their romance long after the summer ended. But the fairytale had to end sometime.

As Regina tearfully recalled the horrific occurrence to Emma, her heart broke for her younger cousin. Cora had ambushed them, in a compromising position nonetheless. She proceeded to yell at Daniel, curse at the horses and drag her daughter away by the arm like a toddler. Regina was mortified. But that wasn't even the worse part. The next day she went back to the stable to apologize to Daniel for her mother's crazed behavior but he was gone. The other employees said he had quit that morning. He wasn't answering her texts or phone calls. She knew Cora had to be behind this. He couldn't have just disappeared.

"Honey, you were making a huge mistake. When you are a parent you will understand. You always have to do what's best for your children. You have to trust me Regina, I know best. His love, it feels real now but it was an illusion and now you're left with nothing." Cora had offered Daniel $100,000 to leave town and never contact Regina again. And he had taken it. Without a second thought.

"I saved you my love." Her mother's words still rung in her ears to this day.

Their relationship was never the same after that. If it weren't for Henry, Regina would have been gone long ago. But she loved her father dearly and couldn't abandon him. So instead she rebelled. She wanted to self-destruct. First heartbreak could do that to a girl. There were some ugly times in the following years but Regina always came back.

She would never open herself up to love again though, that much was clear. And for that reason Emma knew this thing with Robin Locksley would end badly.

"What is the end game Regina?" Emma's voice penetrated the thick darkness.

"You know the end game, we're going to get that stuff out of their computer and safe." Her voice was not too convincing.

"And what happens when he falls in love with you?"

Regina's breath caught in her throat. Regaining her composure quickly, she was glad Emma could not see her face through the darkness, "That's not going to happen. Guys like him don't fall in love."

"You cannot sleep with him." Emma wasn't even 100% sure Regina hadn't already slept with Robin but she knew if she asked, Regina would not lie.

The silence from Regina's bed did not go over well with Emma, "Regina…have you?" She left the question open ended fearing the worse.

"No! Not yet!"

"Not _yet_? Are you planning on it?"

"God, Emma I don't know! Maybe! I am an adult you, I can make these types of decisions for myself!" Regina was now furiously sitting up in her bed thrashing the sheets around her uncomfortably.

This was the exact conversation she did _not_ want to have with Emma. Especially at two o'clock in the morning.

"I know you are an adult Regina. But please listen to me. That boy is smitten with you. I know you know it too. But if you go through with _that_ I don't think he will ever forget you. And that's exactly what we need them to do. When this summer is over Regina Queen and Emma Swan need to fade into the background because they do not exist. They are just two faceless waitresses in a fancy hotel. No one can associate them with us. Especially someone like Robin. I can only hope that if we ever cross paths with either him or Killian again they will be none the wiser."

Regina silently laid back down against her pillows. She knew her cousin had a point. But she hated being told what to do. So what if Robin never forgot her? Would that be so bad?

Her brain told her yes. But the feeling in her stomach she had just thinking about the Englishman drowned out everything else. The feeling was all too familiar. It had been years since she felt it but you never forget something like that. And this time she didn't have to worry about Cora barging in on her.

But her heart was closed off to anything but a meaningless summer fling.

Again, that feeling in her stomach disagreed.

"How are we going to get back into their rooms?" Changing the subject was her only hope.

After a long pause Emma caved, "I did have one idea,"

She said her peace. She could only hope Regina heeded her warning.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it! I thought I should throw in at least _one_ Regina-centric chapter.


	7. 50 Days Left

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for favoriting and subscribing! It means a lot to me that so many of you guys are enjoying this story...even when I am not the most reliable with my updates. But this chapter is a long one so maybe that will make up for it!

* * *

Chapter Seven – 50 Days Left

"Bullocks mate. I am canceling on Regina this instant."

How had Robin forgotten today was July 13th?

"No you bloody aren't you git. Liam would want at least one of us to be happy."

Robin stood statue still at the edge of the living room, phone held in his hand. He was now convinced he would not be seeing Regina tonight. Killian sat on the plush couch in an awkward position. His clothes looked clean but it was clear he had not gotten a wink of sleep the night before. "Killian, I-"

"I know mate. But she will be waiting." Killian shifted his legs, feeling more uncomfortable than he looked. He no longer wanted the attention on him so he deflected the conversation, "How are you two getting on?"

At this moment Killian didn't really care to discuss his cousin's relationship but anything was better than focusing on Liam.

There was always a dull ache in his chest whenever he thought about his older brother. But on this day every year, without fail, the ache turned into a full-blown, heart-wrenching stab. Maybe it was the fact that another year had passed and Liam should be a year older. Seven years later and Liam would be thirty-one now.

Killian would never get over the fact that Liam never got to experience the things he looked forward to most.

Though he was only 24, Liam Jones was always a hopeless romantic. The pub scene was never for him, rather, preferring a quiet cafe or book store to meet women. He dreamed of a grand love story. Something Jane Austen would be inspired by. He wanted to settle down in a small cottage with a white fence. It wouldn't be much but it would be theirs.

Killian always gave Liam a hard time whenever he would audibly daydream of those things. Killian never understood why someone as young, good looking and successful as his brother would want to skip the fun part of life and go straight to the boring stuff.

And now he would never get the chance. He would never see Liam on his wedding day, shedding a tear as his beautiful bride walked down the aisle. He wouldn't see Liam become a father, holding his first child in the hospital. Killian would never see Liam get old and sail the seas as he was meant to be.

That's what got Killian the most. The thing that burned his throat and pricked at the back of his eyes. Liam deserved to be a husband and a father. He deserved to nag Killian into settling down and finding 'the one' someday. He deserved that perfect house with the perfect little fence in front. He deserved all of that and so much more.

But he would never be anything more than a 24 year old with a far off dream and a tragic ending.

"We're fine." Robin's curt voice brought Killian back to their conversation.

Masking his internal battle, Killian scoffed, "Come off it mate, you're bonkers for the lass."

Killian knew Robin was utterly head over heels for the waitress but his cousin had yet to articulate such.

Their friendship had developed ten fold from the innocence of a month ago. Which Killian found strange because Robin didn't have friendships with women. Especially women like Regina Queen. But here he was, the picture of a perfect gentleman, no signs of ill intent. But Killian knew his cousin and that look in his eye was anything but friendly.

Killian had also gotten to know Regina some in their time at the Plaza and he knew something was there. She was intelligent, more than she was letting on. But she was also outwardly adventurous and optimistic of the world. She was a dreamer with a hint of ambiguity. And she had hooked Robin from day one.

It didn't help the man's case that she was breathtakingly beautiful. That, of course, being what initially drew Robin to her but now he could see she was so much more. And he hadn't even scratched the surface.

Robin blushed at Killian's accusatory comment, "Sod off," was all he could manage.

Killian stayed silent, goading his cousin into continuing. Robin only sighed, "I don't know what you want me to say mate."

Again, Killian didn't say anything.

Grunting his annoyance, Robin drug his palms over his face, he hated when Killian did this to him. "You want me to say she's bloody perfect? That she's literally the only girl to see me and not my name or money? That she makes me look at the world differently? Makes me want to be a better man? Fine! You happy? I'm bloody bonkers for her you stupid arse!"

Silence pressed between the two. That is, until Killian burst out into a loud, thick laugh. He doubled over from his spot on the couch, clutching his stomach as his laughter filled the penthouse.

Robin's tanned faces turned 20 shades of pink at his cousin's reaction. "Oh fuck you Killian."

"No no," Killian said, trying to catch his breath, "I'm sorry! I should have been writing that all down to send off to Nicholas Sparks for his next novel." Another round of chuckles ensued at Killian's jab.

If it had been any other day of the year Robin would have punched him right in the jaw. But he was glad Killian was laughing, even if it was at his expense.

Robin hadn't really planned to admit those things tonight. Or ever. Didn't make them untrue though. Damn Killian and that stupid stare of his.

But he was right; Robin had fallen for the waitress. But their relationship was complicated, to say the least. They were friends. Which still didn't sound like the right word for it. Granted, Robin didn't have many—or any—female friends so for all he knew _this_ could be normal. But if he was reading Regina correctly, she too felt something deeper than a platonic camaraderie for the man.

They hadn't shared more than a brush of the arm since their initial flirtatious behaviors at the Jolly Rodger at the start of the summer. And the tension was palpable—sparks flying through the air every time they were next to each other. But he refused to push her. The air around her was unlike anything he had seen before. She was not a one-night-stand type of girl. And for the first time in his life he was getting to know a woman passed her preferred libation. And it was... _nice_.

He was a gentleman...even if that realization had only come recently.

Robin was happy that Killian was no longer throwing insults at him but that left the room with a tense feeling. For a moment, Robin didn't know how to proceed. As he opened his mouth to speak, Killian beat him to the punch. "Well you enjoy your night with the lass. I'm going to go get some work done at the cafe down the street." Without waiting for a reply, Killian was out the door and gone.

Of course Robin knew it was a lie. But he didn't care to stop his cousin. Killian always did this on July 13th, make up some plan and disappear for the night. He wanted to be alone in his sorrows. The first few years Robin worried that he would end up in a ditch or in the drunk tank but Killian would always be there come July 14th, like clockwork.

* * *

"Stupid. Like honestly?" Emma mumbled under her breath.

She was wiping down the bar of the dimly lit hotel lounge. She tried to take her frustration out on the few stains that remained from the lunch crowd with no avail. Although she had left Regina in their room three hours ago to start her shift, Emma was still fuming at her cousin's utter disregard.

She was going out with Robin. _Again_. Like they hadn't _just_ had that major discussion less than a week ago.

Tonight, there was only more cryptic advice from Emma and more "I'm an adult" bullshit from Regina. Emma had hoped her shift in the lounge would take her mind off of her cousin but it was a Monday night, a slow Monday night, and she only had two customers—a couple in their 60s sitting closely in the corner booth giggling and sharing sweet kisses.

They reminded her of her parents. Although her parents were a few years younger, they were still very much in love after decades of being together.

She missed them, more than she would voice. She was still annoyed they had sent her here. But she begrudgingly knew they were just doing what they thought was best.

The company had grown immensely since Emma was born. Years ago Grandpa George and Uncle Henry had taken their small business loan and turned it into one of the biggest freight companies in the world. Then, with decades of success under their belt, David and Mary-Margaret took the opportunity to branch out into other business ventures—commercial real estate and then eventually clothing design.

Nolan-Mills was a multifaceted success worth billions of dollars and Emma would soon be majority shareholder.

But somehow getting someone's drink order wrong scared her more.

"What must a man do to get a drink around here?"

The low lilting voice of Killian Jones surprised Emma. Her back had been turned away from the counter as she polished the clean glasses and she was caught off guard. That didn't happen often and now goose bumps ran down the backsides of her legs in embarrassment. Thankfully, her lower half was covered by fitted black slacks, keeping her secret to herself. Her nightly uniform was finished off with a simple emerald green polo with the Plaza's logo on the left breast.

As she finally turned to greet the Brit she noticed something was off. He sat there slumped against the bar counter, all familiar light gone from his face. There was a small smile gracing his pale pink lips but it did not reach his eyes. He seemed to be staring through her as if he was somewhere else entirely.

She noted his demeanor but decided it would be best not to comment. She would consider them friends, as much as she tried to avoid that idea, but she didn't feel it appropriate to push the boundaries of their acquaintance. The women still had Operation Boy Toy to complete, so Emma played it safe.

"What can I get you Jones?"

"Rum."

Rum? She served him drinks everyday and never once had he requested rum. But again, Emma did not comment.

Grabbing the bottle of Sailor Jerry and a tumbler from the shelf behind her, Emma turned back to pour the drink. Just as she was about to top off the customary one ounce of liquor, Killian's hand was on hers. Fire ran up her arm and she switched her gaze to the man in front of her. His eyes, however, were hooded, focused only on the continual pour of liquid dropping into his glass. In an instant the bottle was removed from her hand and was placed next to him, signaling he would be holding onto it for now.

Emma cocked a blonde eyebrow in confusion but continued her silent streak. Sensing he wished to be alone, she slowly walked down to the other end of the counter, aimlessly cleaning the same spots she had an hour ago.

Checking her phone under the counter, Emma had just under an hour to go until Ruby would be arriving to take over her shift. Unsurprised, she had zero notifications. It was past her parents' bedtime on the east coast and Regina would have nothing to say to her until tomorrow.

She was still adjusting to the fact that her iPhone was no longer blowing up with phone calls and emails regarding Nolan-Mills business. It was total and utter radio silence.

After a few minutes Emma made her way over to the elderly couple. She did not want to interrupt them but she still had a service to provide. She tried to make as much noise as she could as they continued to smooch in the booth. Finally, clearing her throat to make her presence known, the couple quickly split apart and giggled in embarrassment.

"I think we are ready for the check Emma," the grey haired man commented, grabbing hold of his wife's hand under the table.

Smiling warmly at the two, Emma took the check from the front of her short apron and handed it to the man. Turning to give them privacy to pay, she was stopped by the man's voice again, "We don't need any change." They were out of the lounge before Emma could even them give her thanks.

As she was walking back to the register to close the couple's bill, Emma noticed Killian was pouring his second tumbler of rum. The fact that it hadn't been more than fifteen minutes peaked her curiosity. And worry.

"Ok what is the deal?" She tried her best not to sound over-critical.

"Nothing." Emma didn't need her internal lie detector to know _this_ was not nothing.

"I don't believe you." She crossed her arms in determination; she was committed to this now.

"Ok." His voice was indifferent as he raised the glass of amber liquid to his lips. In two large gulps the glass was empty again. Emma's resolve slacked in disbelief as Killian reached for the bottle again to refill his drink.

Reaching out Emma grabs the bottleneck to stop any more rum from pouring into his glass. Killian's eyes flash up to hers. They were steel gray and dull; void of any sign of the usual life that filled the blue orbs.

"Leave it be Swan." She couldn't tell if he meant the conversation or the bottle but the darkness of his voice only pushed her further.

" _Killian."_ Her voice is soft, pleading.

The sound of his name coming from her lips jolting him. That may very well have been the first time she used his first name in conversation. Usually she relied on Jones…or idiot. As he stared into her deep jade eyes his grip on the rum loosened.

Unable to hold her earnest gaze, Killian moved his eyes back to his empty tumbler and awkward silence greeted them both.

"Talk." She said as she grabs her own tumbler from behind her and poured herself a splash of rum. She hated the stuff but her hands needed to move.

Silence continued to engulf them but Emma's gaze only persisted.

"Liam never wanted any part of the business. He did not care for wealth or reputation in the corporate world. He knew he wanted to serve the Queen from a young age. So when he turned eighteen he enlisted in the Royal Navy. It was everything he dreamed of. Being on the open water everyday and having a purpose in life. He served for six years. I didn't see him much in that time but he would do his best to call and visit when the ship was docked. After his tour he decided to take a short vacation before re-enlisting.

"It was a Monday. Liam wanted to go sailing with me but I was too caught up in my own bullshit to make the time for him. The skies were blue that morning. The storm wasn't on anyone's radar. It came out of nowhere. But by the time I knew he was caught in it-…I called the coast guard. They received a distress signal from his boat and were already looking for him.

"He was the most skilled seaman I knew but even he couldn't handle that storm alone. I should have been there with him. I should have-"

The pressure of Emma's soft hand on his forearm stopped his next guilt-ridden thought. His throat was constricted and the back of his eyes were burning. If he had kept talking he would have surely cracked the glass in his vice grip.

The warmth of her whisper called Killian to look into her emerald stones, "Liam wouldn't want you thinking like that."

She could feel the sting of unshed tears at the corners of her own eyes. It did not take long to recall the connection. Liam Jones, first son of Brennan Jones and older brother of Killian Jones. Decorated naval commander and war hero. He died a few summers back on the water. His body was never found. She remembered all the headlines and the televised funeral on the BBC Networks but listening to Killian recall the entire thing... And she knew he blamed himself. Her heart broke for his loss.

Seconds passed as they continued to stare at each other, Emma's hand still on his exposed arm.

"Come on," she said quietly as she grabbed their tumblers and made her way around the edge of the bar. He only continued to sit there, his body now slightly turned as she walked around to his side of the counter.

"Where are we going?" a shade of blue had returned to his eyes but his voice was still somber.

"Trust me, it will be a lot smoother if you do." She did her best to mimic his signature smirk to lighten the mood. She reached out her left hand to him, waiting for him to oblige.

Rubbing the pad of his thumb across his bottom lip, he caved and placed his right hand in hers as she led him out of the lounge. Ruby would be clocking in any minute and there wouldn't be any harm if she left a little bit early, right?

* * *

The walk from the Plaza to Roxbury Park was not far but with Emma's hand still in his own, each step felt like an eternity. An eternity he did not mind spending in her presence.

They had remained silent from the moment they left the lounge. He was curious at first to where she was leading him but he soon recognized the large park's entrance.

It was not the most beautiful park in Southern California but it was the best Hollywood could offer.

He continued to stay quiet as they walked through the short grass to the open field. It was dark in the center of the grass as none of the street lamps' light reached that far into the area. Abruptly, Emma stopped but continued to stare out in front of them into the abyss of public land.

"Someone once told me that we cannot let our demons win." The sound of his own words coming from her sweet lips for the second time made his chest fill. For the first time the pain of losing Liam was not as apparent as every other year he indulged the sorrow.

Releasing his hand, Emma made her way to lay face up on the soft grass. He could feel a puzzled look on his face as she gave no explanation to her actions.

"You're a sailor right? Show me some constellations."

The statement was so sincere that Emma would never know what it meant to him. It was something that Liam and he shared as young boys, staying up late on their voyages and stargazing until dawn. Liam was the best storyteller and could entertain young Killian for hours with astrological tales. Again the pain of loss shrunk away and only memories of joy filled Killian's heart.

"Normally, I prefer to do other, more enjoyable, activities with a woman on her back…" Killian could not resist the easy jab the woman beneath him set up. And, although she gave him a look of annoyance, the small smile on her rosy lips told him she was glad his playful banter had returned.

"…but as the lady wishes."

They laid there for what seemed like hours and Emma was now thankful for the radio silence. Killian's lilting voice no longer held the regretful sorrow it had in the hotel's bar, but instead, it was light and smooth as he shared the countless myths of the constellations in the sky.

"Tell me your favorite tale of the stars." She didn't know when, but at some point the two had shifted so close together that their sides were flush against each other. Calf, thigh, hip, shoulder—they all felt warm as Emma longed for that warmth to cover her entire body and not just the right side of her body.

Killian's right arm was tucked behind his head in a makeshift pillow as his left was used to point out the different pictures in the sky. But at Emma's request, he placed it back down at his side, brushing her as it rested between them now.

In reality, the story that instantly came to the front of Killian's mind was Liam's favorite. But over the years of his older brother retelling it, it slowly crept its way to make a home in Killian's heart.

"Some sailors believe that we are all born of the stars. From the beginning of time, each person born once had a home in their own celestial body. They were to wait there until the god's decided what their fate was to be. So depending on the star you were born from, that would help determine your destiny. Some stars burn bright but fade quickly. Others are faithful and reliable, used to navigate journeys. And still others are so far away that they are all but forgotten expect by the chosen few.

"The true heartbreak, though, is that of the stars that are crossed. When deciding a star's destiny the gods were not always kind. Some stars are designed to meet, but only briefly, as they continued on their journey through the sky. And the offspring of those stars often feel the same misfortune—destined to experience this love but lose it soon thereafter."

"From forth the fatal loins of these two foes. A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life." Emma quoted from the first act of Romeo and Juliet.

Killian smiled softly as he turned his head slightly towards the blonde lying next to him, "Shakespeare befriended some sailors in his day."

Hearing his voice closer to her ear now, Emma only continued to stare straight into the sky, "That is your favorite story? Seems sad."

"Ah, you did not let me finish. Although some souls are destined for tragedy, some lovers are graced with the greatest of fates…"

She waited for him to finish his sentence but when it never came she finally turned her gaze to meet his, "Which is?"

Another beat passed as all the ferocity of his blue eyes had returned and the darkness around them closed in even more.

"Being born of the same star."

* * *

My inspiration for that last part was from an Emery Allen quote which may or may not make an appearance in later chapters. I know exactly where this story is going but the journey to get there is long and hazy so please be faithful! I WILL finish...someday!

Review!


	8. 24 Days Left

Chapter Eight - 24 days left

Regina has been on the verge of throwing up for the last four days. That's how long it had been since Emma and her decided tonight would be _the_ night. The night they breech the security of a hotel guest's suite. But, shit, not just _any_ hotel guest. The night they steal information from their direct competitor. The night the bile rising up in Regina's throat might actually spill out.

Damn Emma and her knack for always being right. Regina _had_ fallen for Robin. Hard. It was difficult enough to keep her emotions in check but now the guilt of what they were about to do seemed to be materializing in nausea.

Regina knew Emma assumed Robin and herself had a physical relationship that went along with their close companionship. And because Regina was a masochist she did not correct her cousin. The truth was Regina had been trying to avoid an attachment with Robin since day one. But that was a battle she had been sorely losing. Now she was just trying to manage _not_ jumping the man's bones every time she was alone with him. Because she knew if she did, she would be absolutely done for.

But Emma didn't need the satisfaction of knowing she was right _again_. So Regina decided frustrating the shit out of her cousin was the best alternative.

The plan they made with the men was to meet in the lobby at 5pm to make it to the Ed Sheeran concert in the city by 7pm. Idealistically, the drive should only take twenty minutes but with LA traffic who knows how long it would actually be.

The _real_ plan was the girls would make their way up to the boys room at 4pm claiming the Plaza had a burst pipe on their floor and they had to vacate. This plan wasn't ideal and would only work if the men hadn't already showered. Honestly, it was a long shot but the girls knew they had to give this plan a go before they added another crime to their record and made copies of the suite's key.

As the thick white door swung open, Robin looked back at the women confused, "Ladies! Are we late?" He stood with his hands on the frame inside the massive suite's doorway.

"No, we're just early, a pipe burst on our floor and maintenance said all the guests had to vacate." Emma said smoothly, no hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Bullocks, well make yourself at home, Killian should be out of the shower soon as I was just about to jump into my own."

Emma's heart soared at the information. What were the odds that this plan was actually going to work out?

Once Robin disappeared behind his door Emma moved. She knew she didn't have much time. She had no idea how long Killian had already been in his bathroom so she needed to work fast.

Regina watched nervously as Emma silently disappeared behind Killian's door without a second look.

Damn, guess they were really doing this.

Turning her troubled gaze to the painting on the wall, Regina emptied her mind and focused on unlocking the suite's safe.

It only took two attempts. She had hoped Robin wouldn't be dumb enough to make the security code something as simple as his birthday. Well, you know what they say about hope...it breeds eternal misery.

As she opened the metal door, only a thick manila folder stared back at her. By the looks of it, the folder contained two or three hundred pieces of paper. She knew she didn't have time to look through each page to find something of value, so instead she took out her iPhone and opened the camera app. A feeling of dread ran through her arms as she started to take a photo of each sheet. There were so many pages she was thankful for the monotony of it all. She got into a fast routine of flip and snap, flip and snap. Her mind was blank, refusing to focus on her betrayal and deceit.

Years ago, Daniel had been the one to betray _her._ She knew how that felt. And now, she was doing the same thing to Robin? Albeit, they weren't in a committed relationship but still, those familiar feelings were still present. And Regina was using him to further her business. A business that was a direct competitor to his. God this was all so fucked up. _She_ was so fucked up. But if she focused too hard on that, the plan would go to shit. So Regina continued to flip and snap, flip and snap.

* * *

Leaving the double doors into Killian's room slightly ajar, Emma looked towards the en suite to make sure the water was still running. Keeping that sound in the back of her mind, Emma focused on the desk drawer she had snooped through weeks ago. There was no chance she was going to hack Killian's password to his laptop, so she came prepared with plan B.

Silently pulling the short black cord from her back pocket, Emma quietly took hold of Killian's external hard drive from the bottom drawer. Plugging one end of the cord into her iPhone's charging port and the other into the hard drive, she waited.

After a pregnant pause an unfamiliar window popped up on her iPhone's home screen. Releasing a sigh of relief that there was no password prompt, Emma quickly pressed the 'import all' button and a gray bar replaced the word. A small amount of green was filling the empty bar but it was moving agonizingly slow. Shit. She didn't have time for that.

After what seemed like an eternity the bar was just past half way. As Emma was willing the green bar to move faster across the screen she heard the running water shut off.

"Fuck," she whispered to herself. What was she supposed to do? Killian would be coming out of that bathroom any second and the download was only about 75% complete.

Option #1: Abandon ship  
Emma Nolan is no quitter, even when it came to corporate espionage

Option #2: Steal the hard drive and return it after the files have successfully downloaded  
IsThat defeated the whole, 'leave no trace' angle she was aiming for

Option #3: Use mind control to make that stupid fucking green bar move faster  
She is so fucked

Opting for idiotic option number three, Emma stood rooted in her spot next to the thick wooden desk.

…85%

…92%

…98%

"What are you doing?"

Emma will never understand how  
#1 her phone completed downloading the files  
#2 she was able to stash the hard drive back in its proper place in the desk  
and #3 she managed to sit 'innocently' at the end of Killian's bed  
 _before_ he came out of the bathroom and before her heart exploded.

She should move to Vegas now and see how well she does against the house.

Looking up casually from her phone, "Mind if I use your—"

Of _fucking_ course Killian would be coming out of his own bathroom half naked and dripping wet. She was lucky he wrapped a towel around his waist, or else she really would need a defibrillator.

"—your bathroom. Mind if I use your bathroom? Robin is taking a shower in the other one."

"Of course, Swan." He replied smirking at her, planting his feet and running a hand through his dampened hair. His cerulean eyes shined brightly at her with amusement.

Her embarrassing falter at the sight of him was made worse by the fact that he was completely unashamed by his state of undress. Sure, she had seen him in his board shorts a thousand times this summer, but this was more… _intimate_. And her anxiety from the situation at hand was only aggravating matters.

He must have sensed her tenseness as he nodded and disappeared into his closet, shutting the door behind him.

Moving to where he stood moments before and reclosing the door, Emma exhaled deeply as she looked at her reflection through the slightly fogged up bathroom mirror.

He had almost caught her.

With shaky hands, Emma retrieved her cell phone and checked to see how many files she had collected. There were a couple dozen there—expense reports, financial analysis reports and what looked to be a new partnership contract. All things that _could_ help her company. She tried to form soothing breaths but they only came out in short rasps.

Shit, she cannot have an anxiety attack in this bathroom. He didn't catch her so she needed to relax. _Now_.

She couldn't tell if the anxiety that filled her was from the close call of Killian walking out of the bathroom or the guilt of her crime. Either way, apprehension was clutching her heart and she couldn't shake it. Emma thought about splashing water on her face to calm herself but she knew it would only melt off her make up and she wasn't prepared to look like a raccoon tonight. So instead she opted for washing her hands and smoothing down the fly-aways of her fishtail braid.

Once her breath was more under control, Emma sighed and checked her appearance one last time. She straightened the light washed, distressed denim shorts and her faded blue, sleeveless "boyfriend cut" tank. This had always been one of her favorite shirts; the intricate compass design on the front was classic and beautiful. Retying the red plaid flannel around her waist, Emma exited the en suite.

Killian was nowhere to be seen.

She did not wait for him, rather, choosing to see if Regina needed any assistance.

* * *

The Staple Center was filled to capacity tonight. The air was thick with body heat and exhilaration. Emma had never been to a real concert before. Symphonies, yes. But a stadium filled with screaming millennials, laser lights and clouds of marijuana? Her family would certainly not approve.

"Can you see them anymore?"

Robin and Regina had disappeared a few songs ago to get a closer look on the main floor of the arena. Emma didn't see why. Their seats were amazing and they didn't have any drunken idiots obscuring their view.

"They will be fine Swan. Robin will take care of Regina." Killian all but yelled over the upbeat song.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Emma retorted under her breath.

As the previous radio hit end, the artist on stage started a song unfamiliar to Emma. She enjoyed the British song-write but didn't know his entire catalog. To her surprise, when she glanced at Killian, he seemed to know all the lyrics to the new song.

Just as the song was ending, Emma joked, "So you and Ed are both from England, you must have grown up together, right?" She said teasingly to the taller Brit.

With his blue eyes still on the red head on stage Killian replied, "Yeah, right down the street from the Beatles. Oh and have I told you about my old schoolmate Adele? We go way back."

Emma's lip twerked at his quick response. Before she could bait him more her mind was interrupted by another song's intro, this one with more familiar cords.

 _We'll do it all, everything  
_ _On our own  
_ _We don't need, anything  
_ _Or anyone_

Her face turned back to the stage and relaxed. A small smile graced her sweet lips and Killian could not ignore it. He watched her face soften with the dimming lights.

"I love this song." Her voice was barely audible over the arena singing along with the Snow Patrol hit.

Her lips easily formed the words but she kept her vocals silent.

It was a Chasing Cars cover. She loved the sultriness of it. The artist made it sound heartbreakingly sweet. It was a great song but now with the slowness of it, Emma's heart stirred with sequestered emotions. Swaying slightly she pushed the previous nervousness and guilt out of her mind and focused on her tender surroundings.

As her bare arm brushed Killian's, a slow heat flooded her left side. Enjoying it, Emma leaned more on the tall Englishman next to her.

It was the same heat she felt 6 weeks ago laying on the grass, listening to him talk about the stars. And 3 weeks ago when he held her hand in the coffee shop after they each talked about their mothers. And now again tonight.

These moments were few and far between and they were innocent...right?

Feeling her weight next to him, Killian looked down at the blonde to his right. Her misty green eyes were glazed over as she sung along with the lyrics. Did she even realize she was leaning on him?

He knew Emma had been keeping him at arms length this summer, for reasons he assumed had to do with a previous relationship. She was skittish and he didn't want to scare her off, reverting them back to square one.

But despite that, Killian was feeling bold and decided to further their contact.

 _She_ had initiated it so, why not be optimistic?

Emma was so wrapped up in the beautiful song she almost didn't notice Killian's arm wrapping around her lower back. _Almost._ His right hand was resting on her hipbone and the previous warmth she felt turned into an all out inferno in her chest. But, fuck, the atmosphere just too perfect for her to care about the repercussions.

She was listening to gorgeous music with a just-as-gorgeous guy next to her. Her life _could_ be worse. She would worry about the consequences tomorrow.

Emma only relaxed further into Killian, resting her head on his shoulder as another hit love song played through the speakers.

* * *

The urge to vomit had subsided on the slow ride through Los Angeles traffic. But it was now replaced with an internal argument Regina was having with herself.

Robin is so perfect and he has no idea of the betrayal he will feel in less than a month when Regina vanishes without a trace. Should she just delete the pictures and tell Emma the safe was empty? Should she give up this pipe dream that this plan might actually contribute something of value to the company? She could work at the Plaza for a little while longer. Robin would keep her company once Emma went back home... Wait, no. God, Regina was going bat shit crazy. And the romantic songs playing through the speakers did not help her flurry of emotions.

It was a good plan. This would give them the upper hand now. Robin was just a summer crush. _This_ didn't mean anything to her. And Cora would be so proud that Regina put power before her childish _feelings_.

Just as Regina thought her sensible side was going to prevail, the world famous artist started the opening cords to Kiss Me.

And hearing the familiar lyrics being sung next to her, Regina's heart leapt into her throat.

Of course Robin's British lilt was just as gorgeous as the famous singer on the stage in front of them.

Forgetting all her sly moves of flirtation, Regina turned fully to the taller man next to her, mesmerized by the movement of his mouth and smoothness of his voice. Glancing at her out of the corner of his blue eyes, a loving smile came across his face as his voice continued to mimic the lines, "Kiss me like you wanna be loved. Like you wanna be loved…"

Regina stepped closer and her eyes darken as they focus on Robin's moving lips and the words coming out of them. She glanced up at him through her thick lashes and grasped onto the shirt material covering his obliques. Her small hands balled the fabric pulling him slightly closer to her.

To hell with the company. To hell with Emma. To hell with all utter trace of logic and reason.

Robin stopped singing along with the music as Regina gripped her hands tighter on his sides, still slowly pulling him towards her, their legs brushing now.

Robin's large blue eyes widened a fraction of an inch as realization hit him. He could see it in the desperation of her amber eyes. All of her perfectly calculated walls were down and all that was left was pure need.

And he was not going to miss this chance to show Regina how much he had been needing her too.

Moving carefully, Robin gripped the soft tendrils of her dark hair just above her neck. Regina's breath hitched just as Robin's lips softly met hers in the sweetest moment of serenity.

All those weeks of fighting her attraction to him. All those weeks he patiently waited for her to be comfortable enough to make a move. They were all culminated in this blissful moment with everything else falling away except the melodic tune surrounded them now.

 _This feels like falling in love  
_ _Like falling in love  
_ _We're falling in love_

* * *

I had been planning this chapter for a while. Its not perfect but I think its the best I could have done today. I'm on spring break and I reeeeally want to make more progress with this fic even though I was not super inspired. I am excited for the next chapter thought but I've got to get it down on paper! Hope you guys are still enjoying!


	9. 1 Day Left

AN: Two days and two new chapters! Isn't spring break the greatest? I am _really_ excited for this chapter. I have been anticipating this one for the entire story. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Nine – 1 Day Left

It was just past 5pm so the sun was still high in the summer sky. Tomorrow was the last day of August so the days were still at their longest and the AC was on full blast. Emma's hair had quickly dried from her shower an hour ago and it fell around her shoulders in natural waves.

The hotel room was nearly spotless. The women had finished most of their packing the night before; all that was left was a few miscellaneous items for their plane ride home tomorrow.

Tonight was their last night at the Plaza and Emma had planned to binge watch Netflix and eat junk food all night. But Regina had other plans. Even after everything they had discovered, Emma would never understand why Regina was out with Robin _again_.

* * *

 **-Flashback: two weeks earlier (15 days left)-**

"Holy shit. Holy _fucking_ shit. Do you know what this means?" Emma was astounded as she flipped through the hundred of photos Regina had uploaded to her laptop, double-checking her findings.

It had taken days to sift through just half of what they found in Robin and Killian's suite. For each document Emma had downloaded there were dozens of pages to go along with it. It had been meticulous work but, boy, was it with it.

"No, there is no way." Regina covered her mouth as she stood over her cousin's shoulder.

"This is proof they have been committing fraud _and_ tax evasion! This won't just ruin their company, it will send them to prison!" Emma's voice rose as she turned to Regina.

"Prison?" Regina took a step back, uncertain.

"Yes, Regina, _prison_. Federal prison at that. I told you we couldn't trust them." Emma folded her arms in righteousness.

"No, Robin and Killian wouldn't do this. Come on Emma, we know them."

"Regina, are you fucking joking? _Clearly_ we don't know shit about these men besides what they like to drink poolside. I have been telling you this from day one—we should never have gotten involved with them. And now look at you, the information is staring back at you in black and white and you are still convinced that it's not true? Robin has really done a number on you."

"Emma, we do not have all the information."

"You're right. But I'll leave that up to the FBI."

* * *

They were criminals. Like the kind of criminals the USA Network based tv dramas on. But did Regina care? No. She was, for some reason, giving Robin the benefit of the doubt. And they were off gallivanting somewhere around the city.

Fine more Gilmore Girls and sour gummy worms for Emma.

Although it pained her, Emma felt a twinge of guilt when she thought of not saying goodbye to Killian. The women had already decided it was best to leave unannounced but not seeing him one last night seemed odd.

Wait, what was she just saying about Regina and Robin? Get it together Emma, he was a criminal, she had already spent too much time with him.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, there was a knock at the door.

Emma had not ordered any room service, but, oh, that sounded like a good idea. As she started to form her dinner order in her mind, the blonde opened the door and was shocked when it revealed Killian Jones on the other side.

He looked perfectly boyish in a plain white t-shirt, jeans and a royal blue Los Angeles Dodgers hat.

Not like a hardened criminal at all.

Being caught off guard, Emma couldn't form any words as she just looked at Killian's handsome face and the grin that sent butterflies through her stomach.

"So the Sox are in town." Killian said simply as he held up a rectangular piece of paper.

* * *

It had been a ticket to the Red Sox/Dodger game that night. Killian and Robin had planned to go together but he had bailed last minute claiming he was taking Regina out for her 25th birthday.

"Oh, so I was just the back up plan?" Emma elbowed him as they made their way to the elevator.

Killian caught her arm and whispered into her ear, "I would much rather watch the Sox lose with one of their devoted fans."

Emma could admit Dodger Stadium wasn't _totally_ awful. She could do without the city smog but the sunset was improving the skyline. They were sitting on the 3rd base side about ten rows back from the dugout, pretty good seats.

The game had been entertaining thus far. The Dodgers had come out with a strong three run first inning but they hadn't been able to score since then. The Red Sox had slowly regained the lead and it was now 4-3 in the 8th inning.

The Sox were warming up on the field at the top of the inning. Emma leaned forward in her seat and was focused the Ace on the mound who she hoped would throw a complete game tonight. Both of Killian's arms were casually thrown across the backs of the seats next to him, including her own, but not making any contact with her skin. Emma chalked it up to him needing to spread out his lengthy frame.

Just as the catcher was throwing the ball down to second base Killian began to chuckle. The throw was right on line so Emma didn't know what the man found so funny. Turning to him, his face was looking towards the outfield and he nodded his head towards the big screen in left-center field.

When she turned to follow his stare, Emma saw an enlarged image of herself sitting next to Killian…with the words 'Kiss Cam' scrolled across the bottom of the screen in red loopy cursive.

When Emma looked back to Killian, she felt like the next moments were all blurred together. Everyone seated around them were cheering and yelling, "Kiss her!", some stereotypical 80s love song was playing loudly in the background and the stadium lights were all of the sudden hurting her eyes.

Not thinking clearly, Emma could only focus on his stupidly gorgeous face. Lost in his devilish grin, Emma smiled and slightly shrugged her shoulder in consent.

For the first time that night, Killian's left arm shifted from the seatback to Emma's shoulder, softly pulling her towards him. As he moved her closer, Emma couldn't help but look down at his fine lips, the color of blush, curved into a gentle smirk. She placed the thin fingers of her right hand on his chest for balance as she could smell nothing but sandalwood, pine and sea salt.

Their noses touched briefly as Killian shifted his head to the right and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. All the previous music and cheering seemed to have faded away as the only thing left was ethereal buzzing in Emma's ears.

It only lasted a heartbeat as Emma pulled back from Killian and returned to her previous position. She looked in Killian's direction but expertly avoided eye contact, "I've always wanted to be on the Kiss Cam."

"Well I'm glad we could cross that off your bucket list, love."

She wanted to lighten the mood, avoid addressing their intimate exchange, but the sound of his voice sent aches throughout her entire body.

* * *

Emma's demeanor had changed after that. She had remained polite for the rest of the game but not even her favorite pitcher throwing a complete game got her mood to shift back to normal. Killian could tell she wasn't angry. No, that wasn't the correct emotion. She was guarded again, her wall was back up and he didn't know if the kiss had been worth it.

Of course that wasn't how he imagined their first kiss to be. He had wanted her to be fully aware of the situation when it happened, not be surprised by a bloody kiss camera in front of thousands of strangers.

He kicked himself mentally, he should have just kissed her on the cheek like a gentleman and maybe they could have salvaged this night. But he was a git, and lost in the moment and mob mentality. And when she shrugged her shoulder and leaned closer to him he was drowning in pools of jade.

But now they were riding the elevator up to her floor and it seemed that he was drowning in awkward silence instead of her beautiful irises. As the elevator slowed, Emma turned to Killian to say, unbeknownst to him, goodbye for good.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me too." He wasn't lying but he couldn't help but think she had been.

There was a loaded pause as they stood staring at each other. She managed to look at him in the eyes now; since their kiss she had done everything in her power to avoid them.

She wanted to remember his face. It wasn't the face of a white collared criminal. It wasn't even the face of a ruthless businessman. It was the face of someone who gave her a summer she'd never forget.

Despite who their families were or what obligations they had back home, Emma did enjoy her summer with Killian. And she wanted to remember his face like this, in this moment with Emma _Swan_. Not Emma Nolan. For when he found out who Emma Nolan really was, he will never look at her like this again.

"Well," She paused to take one last look at his rose lips, flashes of their earlier encounter shooting across her mind, "Night."

She turned to exit the elevator, instantly regretting her last words.

Their kiss had been short and sweet but it stirred something inside of Emma she had never experienced before. Sure, she had kissed men before, some as good looking as Killian, but her skin had never reacted the way it did to him. She was inexperienced with sexual tension but sitting next to him in that stadium chair had he inner core flaming to life with each of his subtle movements. Though he was hovering the entire night he never made contact. But she couldn't help but wish he would. And, finally, when his hand moved to her bare shoulder, electricity had ran down her spine, bringing all her senses to life. And his _lips_. They moved over hers expertly, making sure to keep it simple. But she could not help but painfully wonder what it would have felt like for him to kiss her a little harder, maybe pressing his entire body against hers?

She tried pushing all those crazy thoughts to the back of her mind as she walked into the hallway.

Just as the brightness of the hall lights hit her vivid green eyes Emma felt the familiar touch on her wrist and within an instant she was being pulled back into the elevator by her escort.

With a flash of inky black and sapphire, Emma was flipped around, Killian crashing his lips down onto hers, just as she imagined moments before.

Throwing all of her inhibition and caution to the wind-the advice she hounded down onto Regina regarding Robin long forgotten-Emma melted into the raw kiss and let her body take control.

Killian passionately pressed his lips hard to hers as he pulls her flush to his body, his hands on the small of her back. Heat shot through her stomach as Killian moved one of his hands to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

Without either one of them noticing, the elevator doors shut to Emma's floor and continued up to the top floor. When they reopened Killian was surprised by the blonde pulling at his shirt, trying to lead him out of the contraption and into the hallway, all while still holding the kiss.

The two stumbled over each other's feet as Emma tried to navigate down the hall backwards without losing her grasp on the taller man. Killian, wanting to regain control, shoved her against the nearest wall, pressing his entire length onto her supple frame. His large hands moved from her back to scrape down her exposed thighs and then back up to her jean clad hips, lifting her thin shirt slightly to feel the soft skin of her stomach. Emma couldn't help but let out a low whimper at the caress.

The sound reached Killian's ears and his body reacted fiercely. The hairs of his arms stood on end as a wave of goose bumps ran down his spine.

Barely feeling her hand reach into the back pocket of his jeans, Killian's mind almost didn't register what was being pressed into the skin of his hips.

His room key.

 _Oh_.

That was all the invitation that he needed.

In a swift movement, Killian's hands ran over Emma's backside and down to the backs of her knees. Within a moment he had lifted her up and she was wrapping her legs around his waist, his lips never leaving hers.

Killian navigated the rest of the way down the hall from memory. When they reached his door he pushed Emma's back against, making a satisfying thud. The pressure of his arousal pressing against her open center had her gasping into his kiss.

Before she realized, Killian was setting her down on the cool counter top in his kitchen, magazines, pens and a bowl of fruit clattering to the wood floor behind them. His teeth dragged across her bottom lip, her ankles hooking the backs of his thighs to pull him closer.

Emma's hands reached for the warm skin of his abs underneath his t-shirt. Her fingers had ached to know what his taut skin had felt like all summer long and they were not missing their opportunity now.

Wanting the barrier of clothing between them gone, Emma yanked his shirt upwards and over his head. When the two broke the kiss and disposed of Killian's shirt they stared into each other's eyes.

Her emerald orbs looked exactly how Killian felt. They were blistering and hungry and scorched his skin with a flurry of emotions.

Killian could have stared into her eyes all night but he was not objecting when Emma grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face down to meet hers in another round of ferocious kisses.

"Mate, what's with all the nois— _oh,_ " The familiar English lilt cut off in shock.

Hearing the intruder, the couple in the kitchen broke their contact and turned towards the now open bedroom door. There was Robin standing in his dark doorway in nothing but his tight Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

"Emma?"

At the mention of the name, a new figure appeared behind Robin. Regina peaked around the barely dressed man to see her cousin sitting in a compromising position with a half naked Killian. Both of them looked wild and disoriented, making it obvious what Robin had caught them doing.

Emma's mind instantly started working.

There, in front of her, was her younger cousin dressed in nothing but Robin's too-big-for-her dress shirt. Coming out of his dark room. And here _she_ was, shirtless Killian between her legs, lips swollen from their encounter.

What the fuck was she doing?

Without another word the blonde was gone, not even glancing back when she heard her name being called. She ran. She couldn't stand still and wait for the elevator so she pushed open the stairwell door and flew down the flights until she reached her own floor.

She paused slightly. It was only a matter of time before Regina would follow her down there so she continued to jump down the stairs until she reached the lobby floor. Taking the side exit she continued to move, her run slowed to a jog after a few blocks. Then she walked.

It was well past eleven and she had no idea where to go. But she could not go back to the Plaza and face Regina, let alone Killian.

So she wandered.

* * *

AN: Well? Tell me what you think! Only a few chapters left!


	10. 1 Day Later

Short chapter but I am working on the next one too and will upload it soon!

* * *

1 Day After

It was hours before Regina heard the hotel room door open. Her anxiety calmed and she was just glad Emma had returned in one peace. She had so many questions for her. But now was not the time to talk, she knew.

She had seen a change in her cousin in these past three month, but tonight was different. She never expected Emma would give into Killian. Hell, Regina knew the man was infatuated with her cousin. Hmm…but that never seemed to be the right word for what Regina could see in Killian's eyes. It was just…heat. Pure raw passion. The kind of look only described in smut novels. So was Emma oblivious to it? Or was she just that good at keeping herself in check? Either way, she had faltered tonight. And when she realized her slip up, she ran. Literally.

Regina wasn't stupid; she knew they were in for it. This would not be the last time they saw these men. She only hoped decades would pass before they met again. Hopefully giving all of their minds time to…forget? Inwardly sighing, who was she kidding? None of them would be forgetting this summer for a _very_ long time. And when they were reunited tensions would be high.

Maybe if they were all married with kids they could laugh about it…

Shit, why didn't she heed Emma's warning? Regina knew getting involved with Robin was a horrible mistake, but she could not help it. He was hopelessly and utterly perfect.

Regina didn't know how she fell asleep with all the thoughts (mostly regrets) running through her head the night before. But now her phone was blarring with her early morning alarm. Ugh, the plane ride. That was the last thing she wanted to do after last night.

Slowly sitting up in bed, Regina contemplated what she would say to Emma first. But when she scanned the room, her cousin was nowhere in sight. And all of her belongings were gone too.

Of course she's gone already. Emma Nolan knew how to avoid an awkward situation.

Regina gathered her strength and walked into the bathroom. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Scanning the lobby, Regina did not see Emma. It was before 8am so the morning rush was still a little while off.

Mr. Gold, however, was at the desk and noticed the woman with her luggage. Always priding himself in customer service her walked up to her, "Good morning Ms. Queen. I hoped you enjoyed your stay with us this summer. We are sad to see you and Ms. Swan leave us. Please give my regards to your fathers." The last sentence he whispered to Regina, still keeping up the façade of who she actually was.

"Of course Mr. Gold. Speaking of Ms. Swan, have you seen her this morning?"

"Why, yes. She was down earlier but she is now waiting for you in your car, curbside."

"Hmm." Regina paused, "Do you have a piece of paper?"

* * *

The car ride was silent on the way to the airport. Only the soft sound of smooth jazz filled the space between Emma and Regina. She hated this. This was not how they acted around each other. But Regina stayed silent.

They had gotten to the airport, gone through security and had even gotten coffee. _All without a word_. How was that even possible? It was giving Regina a headache now.

She waited until they were at cruising altitude before Regina turned to Emma and finally said, "Are we going to talk about this?" She tried her best not to sound frustrated.

There was a reason Emma had been silent all this time. She didn't know what to say. But the more time that past, the more crazy she felt. She was torn between anger and embarrassment, so she decided to stick with the easier emotion, "Did you sleep with him?" Her voice was low and callous. There were only two other people in first class with them but Emma did not want to risk being overheard.

Refusing to have the tables turned on her, Regina fired back, "Were you going to sleep with _him?_ " Her voice was not as low as Emma's, making the woman turn in horror at Regina's tone.

Obviously referring to Killian. This was a question Emma, herself, didn't even know the answer to.

Emma bit her lip and cast her eyes away from her cousin, "I don't know." she felt so small.

"Emma," Regina's tone was softer now. Although Regina was still upset, she knew she had to go first. If anything it would give Emma the courage to open up.

"Robin and I didn't have sex. I wanted to, _believe me_ , but I couldn't get your stupid voice out of my head. And I knew if I gave him that part of me, I wouldn't have been able to leave. So we just slept, that's when we heard the _noise_ in the kitchen."

Emma blushed at the memory. But then she concentrated on her cousin's words. Well…at least they didn't have sex…? That was a minor victory I guess. Emma paused, she knew she had to come clean to Regina now.

"I was just sitting there eating gummy worms and then he was just there and then the game and then were just on the _fucking_ jumbo tron thing and then everyone was jeering us on and I don't know I leaned in and then we were kissing but it was fine. Innocent. Then I said goodbye and he fucking pulled me back and then, fuck! I don't know!" Her words were so rushed Regina could not comprehend what had actually happened the night before with Emma and Killian. And now Emma was grumbling into her hands as she covered her face.

"Ok lets try that again…you were eating gummy worms and…?" Regina spoke slowly.

Emma breathed and recounted the story again. But this time much slower and with much greater details.

"Oh." Was all Regina could say now that she had the full picture.

"Yeah."

The two women were silent for a while.

"It's going to be ok." Regina finally said as she grabbed Emma's hand.

"Do you _really_ believe that?" Emma asked pessimistically.

"Listen, it doesn't seem like it now, but whatever we are feeling, towards them, it will go away. It has to. And we will be fine. We'll focus on work. Maybe I'll finally redo my kitchen. You can learn to sew. Life will carry on. This was just one summer. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us. It's going to be ok." She repeated.


	11. 45 Days Later

45 Days Later

Emma didn't know how but almost two months had past in a whirlwind. So much work had to be done when they returned from California that neither girl had a moment to think about what they had left behind there. Let alone share what they _uncovered_ with their father.

Or maybe they had been avoiding the whole conversation… That was pretty simple though since both executives were spending the majority of their time at the New York office.

Emma's iPhone vibrated for the hundredth time that morning. It was a meeting invitation from her father's assistant Leroy. She quickly accepted the date and time and added it to her own calendar.

Next Tuesday, 9:00am  
New York

A few moments later she got another notification saying that Regina had also accepted the invite. This would be the first time the girls were sitting down with their fathers. They already had much to discuss. But if the opportunity presented itself…

Emma's heart quickened. Just like it did every time she thought about sharing the information with her family. It didn't feel right. But she assumed corporate sabotage never did.

* * *

51 Days Later

Lower Manhattan was a lot more beautiful from the outside looking in. The skyline was unlike anything in the world and if you could watch the sunset over it from Brooklyn or Jersey City, it was really something else.

But actually _being_ in the city…Emma never cared for it. Too many people, too many cars, all going nowhere fast. There was just too much going on. And somehow, even though the city was jam packed already, there was _always_ construction.

Needless to say, going to the New York office was not one of Emma's favorites things. The building itself wasn't so bad. A little sterile for her taste but that's Corporate America for you.

Emma really only spent her time on the top floor of the building. Where her and the business executives did their work. Because her home office was in Boston, she was not a huge fan of her make shift space here. She was never in the mood to decorate it so it was fairly plain.

Feeling her phone buzz from her maroon cardigan pocket, Emma retrieved it and saw that Regina was heading to the conference room now. And she wanted Emma to meet her there. Standing, Emma soothed her navy ankle slacks and retucked her crisp white dress shirt.

The conference room seemed dimmer than usual today. Had her father had the windows tinted? Or had the weather really changed that quickly?

Regina was already sitting in one of the large, black, leather chairs when Emma entered. She was preoccupied by typing something into her phone and did not look up when Emma closed the large door behind her.

Walking towards her, Emma nervously asked, "Are you sure we want to show them this?"

Now Regina looked up from her phone, clearly flustered. "Emma, you were the one convincing _me_ we had to do this _this_ morning!"

"I know…it's just—"

The large mahogany door Emma had just walked through creaked open. It was an old door and Henry refused to let anyone fix the annoying sound. He thought it gave the door character.

Emma was surprised that her father and uncle were here already. Their meeting was not scheduled to start for another twenty minutes.

Pausing her conversation with her cousin, Emma looked to great the two. But as she registered the sight in front of her she was all of the sudden on fire. She continued to stare even though her vision blurred momentarily and, for an few seconds, she feared she would pass out altogether.

Beside her father and uncle Henry was Brennan Jones.

And his son and nephew.

Heat burned through Emma's body with a large pit settling on her chest. This could not be happening. Why were they _here_?

"Oh! Girls, you are already here, good. Gentlemen, this is my daughter Regina and my niece Emma. Ladies, this is Brennan Jones, his son Killian and nephew Robin Locksley." Henry's voice sounded as if it were underwater. The edges of Emma's vision were still blurry as she tried to blink it away. She was frozen in her seat.

Regina standing from her chair was what snapped her back to reality. "Pleasure to meet you." Regina stood, her feet planted in their position. She refused to move around the long table shake Brennan's hand. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the younger men behind him. Emma followed suit and stood.

But apparently she was a masochist and she met the brazened glare of the younger Jones man. She didn't know what she expected to find. His mind was probably traveling faster than hers. Seven weeks ago she had been an innocent bar tender who didn't put up with his flirtatious advances, now she was the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the Western Hemisphere?

His face was stone cold, jaw clenched, eyes tight and unwavering. The normal blue was now icy as they focused on her. Heat flashed through his eyes as his cheek twitched slightly. But it wasn't the heat she had become accustomed to back in California. This heat wretched her gut and stabbed her right through the heart. It was the look of raging fury.

Unable to swallow her own guilt, Emma had to break his gaze. Instead she turned back to her plush chair and returned to her seat next to Regina. Both girls' skin was vibrating in absolute turmoil. With their hands hidden under the long conference table, Regina grabbed onto Emma's hand. Emma in turn squeezed hers back in solidarity.

"Well bullocks, where have you been hiding these two lasses? I never would have guessed you lot had daughters, especially ones as lovely as this!" Brennan's voice was low and rough with a lilt of sophistication to it. His dictation had a familiar ring to it as she connected the Jones men.

From the knowledge Emma had on Brennan Jones he was 49-years-old and never remarried. Although both of those facts seemed hard to believe with him standing in front of her.

He was dressed in a perfectly fitting gray suit and a navy dress shirt. His collar was absent of any tie and the top two buttons were undone boyishly. His wavy ink black hair was long, brushing past his ears and over his neck softly. His face was handsome and strong but had a youthful hint to it from the soft dimples in his cheeks. She could see an older version of Killian in his face. But she couldn't help but notice Brennan did not share Killian's brilliant eye color, his being a warm hazel.

"They take after their lovely mothers. Now please sit and let us discuss this joint venture."

Joint venture?

"Of course! Killian and our lawyers has been preparing the contract for weeks now. You should find everything we agreed upon," Brennan slid a thick stack of papers across the table towards David and Henry.

Emma's mind flashed back to one specific document she had downloaded from Killian's hard drive. A new partnership contract. She didn't even pay the file second mind as she breezed over it looking for the real dirt.

The older men continued to talk, about what, Emma would never know. The sound of her father's commanding voice brought her back to the situation at hand.

"Why don't the three of us take this to our lawyers downstairs to have it finalized. We'll leave the youngins to get to know each other."

Three older men's voices quickly faded as the large door creaked close. Leaving the four remaining at the table, alone.

"Fuck." Emma whispered under her breath. She leaned her elbows forward onto the desk and covered her face.

" _Is this a bloody jok_ e?" Killian's voice grew louder with each passing word.

Emma flinched, "It's a long story," she mumbled into her hands.

"Well we've got time Swan. Hah, oh right that isn't even your real fucking name now is it?" Killian's voice was cutting.

"Listen. You two were never apart of the agreement. We were supposed to do our time this summer, get some bullshit 'real world' experience and come back home to run our company." Emma was aware she was rambling but couldn't stop herself. "What were you two even doing in our hotel this summer? Aren't we supposed to be competitors?" When in doubt, go on the offensive.

"Clearly you have been left out of the loop of your _own_ company. Daddy must not be ready to hand over the reigns just yet." Malice filled his tone.

Ok, that stung.

"We were preparing the partnership contract. And we wanted to see first hand how our new associates did business." Killian was standing now, unable to sit still behind the large table.

Shit that made total sense. Emma did not respond.

As awkward silence filled the air between them, Emma was completely aware that Robin and Regina had not budged through this entire exchange.

"You obviously knew who we were. Why the hell did you continue to lead us on?"

Emma looked away from Killian's accusatory look.

"Because we wanted to get _this_." Regina threw a manila folder across the table, its contents spilling out in front of them men.

Killian moved forward to look at the documents. He shuffled through them quickly. After what felt like an eternity he realized exactly what they were.

"You stole these from our fucking room?!" His fists crumpled the documents that were under his hands. If Emma thought he was angery before, this was a whole new level.

"Yes." Emma paused to stand. She had regained control of her voice and continued, "But by the end of the day, that contract will be signed and none of this will matter."

"Unless we tell Brennan." Killian said, trying to regain the upperhand.

"That would only be to our benefit. Remember, we are the ones with proof of your company's fraud and tax evasion." Regina said softly as she stared down at her folded hands on the table.

Just then, Robin bolted out of the room. Regina quickly stood out of reflex. But made no move to stop him. Emma turned towards her cousin. Her beautiful face was stone cold. Without making eye contact, Regina walked towards the room's back door.

Emma's heart stabbed at the pain in Regina's eyes. Why did they do this? Why did they get involved with these men? Why did they think it would be smart to steal these documents?

"Well that's it then. You got everything you wanted." Emma could tell Killian wasn't just referring to the documents on the table.

The blonde woman laughed sourly, "You think I wanted this? I never wanted to go near you two! I told Regina to stay the hell away from Robin. I knew _he_ would be the one to get his heart broken, not her. Even after we discovered all this shit, why do you think we haven't done anything with it?"

"So I should be thanking you now?" Killian's arms bulged against his suit jacket as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, you idiot, but you're lucky we're not bringing this shit to the FBI. You're going to get caught sooner or later if you don't reconcile all this." She waved her arm, motioning to the mess of papers in front of them.

Killian's harsh demeanor broke as he signed and returned to his previous seat. "Don't you think I know that?" Now it was Killian who had his face in his hands. "Brennan and Malcolm have been doing all this behind our backs. That's why the board is forcing them to sign the company over to Robin and me. The partnership with you was just a lucky development to rebuild our integrity."

Emma took that information in. There was a long pause between the two.

"I'm sorry. For everything." She said finally.

"You were doing what you thought was a good move for your business. I would have done the same thing." His voice sounded exhausted now.

"That doesn't make it right." She admitted regretfully.

"No."

There was another long pause between them.

"I should go check on Regina." Emma stood to leave.

"You know this conversation is far from over," Killian remained in his seat but stared deep into her eyes. She wanted so badly to look away. To pretend the look of utter betrayal wasn't boring into her soul. But she just took it. She deserved it.

"Yes, but it looks like we'll have plenty of time for that now, partner."


	12. 53 Days Later

53 Days Later

It was Thursday night.

Emma had done a poor job of sleeping the last 2 nights so tonight she decided to venture out. Sitting in her hotel room was doing nothing for her anxiety. And her lack of sleep was no affecting her work.

So tonight she was wandering the streets of the Tribeca. It was just after 9pm and the streets were still busy. The hipster neighborhood was the perfect place to find a quiet dive bar where Emma could drown out the voices in her head and the hole in her heart

She had been walking around for more than an hour now and couldn't find what she was looking for. Emma was about to give up when she heard the low rumble of a drum set being played. Looking around there was only a dark metal staircase disappearing below street level. Stepping closer, she almost missed the small metal sign at the top of the tucked away stairs- **The Rabbit Hole**

Perfect.

The name fit the bar perfectly. It was small, dark and mysterious. As Emma entered she sat at the empty table in the back corner. To her left, there was a bar counter with a man handing out drink orders. Farther towards the center of the far wall, was a small stage with a set of drums and a stool behind the single microphone. The rest of the place was scattered with small round tables and chairs. The place was fairly busy for a Thursday late night, but maybe it was the size of the room that made it seem that way.

As Emma did her best to blend into the gray brick wall behind her, a waitress approached her table.

The woman was uniquely pretty. Her long ashy blonde hair was pulled out of her face in a high ponytail leaving Emma to admire her large doe eyes and full red lips.

Her nametag read Anastasia. "Evening darling, what are we drinking?"

The Lancashire accent took Emma by surprise but she answered nonetheless, "Whiskey. And keep them coming." Her voice was low and she tried not to make eye contact.

"Rough week?" The woman looked down at her sympathetically.

Emma glanced up embarrassed, "Something like that." she grumbled.

Then the woman was gone, only returning every so often to refill Emma's glass tumbler.

* * *

Emma was enjoying the atmosphere. A few people had ventured onto the stage to sing a song or two. Nothing outstanding, but it was entertaining. Just as she thought the music was done for the night, the bar tender walked to the stage and crouched down to the microphone awkwardly.

"Ok lads and lasses we've got a right treat for you tonight. All the way for the homeland, my mate Killian Jones is here to serenade your eardrums. Give the tosser a hand or he might not come up."

Most of the crowd clapped, some cheers and a few even whistled.

Emma only shrunk further into her seat against the wall. What were the fucking odds? How could _he_ be _here_? How had she not _seen_ him in this tiny place? Why were the fates _so_ against her?

And then there he was, the man that had been plaguing her nightmares for weeks. The urge to run overcame Emma but she knew if she moved now he would clearly see her. Her best bet was to wait until he was done and distracted and then she would make her exit.

Until then, she admired him. He was trying to hide his wide smile as his ears burned red with embarrassment.

It had been weeks since Emma had seen him happy. She hoped that he was unaffected by her untimely departure from the Plaza. Yes, she had left things…unfinished but he was a young, rich bachelor. Their fling (could she really even call it that?) should have meant nothing to him.

But that look he gave her Tuesday morning…

Dread filled her stomach just thinking about it. Not wanting to relive that, Emma refocused on the man on stage.

He was holding a guitar in his hand as he sat down and readjusted the microphone. "Aye, did he promised you lot a free round if you clap?" Multiple customers hooted at that comment.

Killian continued to fidget until he found a comfortable position with his guitar. There were a few beats of silence as he mentally prepared. A woman towards the opposite wall wolf whistled at him, which only burned his ears brighter. Some people in the crowd laughed as they prepared for him to start.

"We'll start with a classic tonight."

His hands and fingers moved so quickly that Emma didn't know how he kept track of the strings. Emma thought the beat was familiar, but it wasn't until Killian sang the chorus that she recognized the Rod Stewart song.

"All right now, baby it's all right now

All right now, baby it's all right now"

It was a classic but Killian was singing it wonderfully. Besides Robin's birthday, this was the first time she was really hearing him sing. And now she didn't even think the couple of whiskeys she had downed would help her sleep tonight.

The song ended and the people surrounding the multiple tables erupted in cheers and applause.

"I've been working on this next song for a few weeks now." He said softly into the microphone before he looked back down at the instrument in his hands.

 _It's just another night  
_ _And I'm staring at the moon  
_ _I saw a shooting star  
_ _And thought of you_ _I sang a lullaby  
_ _By the waterside and knew  
_ _If you were here,  
_ _I'd sing to you  
_ _You're on the other side  
_ _As the skyline splits in two  
_ _I'm miles away from seeing you  
_ _But I can see the stars  
_ _From America  
_ _I wonder, do you see them, too?_

 _So open your eyes and see  
_ _The way our horizons meet  
_ _And all of the lights will lead  
_ _Into the night with me  
_ _And I know these scars will bleed  
_ _But both of our hearts believe  
_ _All of these stars will guide us home_

 _I can hear your heart  
_ _On the radio beat  
_ _They're playing 'Chasing Cars'  
_ _And I thought of us_

Emma's chest tightened all of the sudden as she remembered the Ed Sheeran concert when he played the cover of Chasing Cars.

 _Back to the time,  
_ _You were lying next to me  
_ _I looked across and fell in love  
_ _So I took your hand  
_ _Back through lamp-lit streets and knew  
_ _Everything led back to you_

Flashes of the two of them walking hand in hand to Roxbury Park and then laying on the grass, staring up at the night stars shot across her mind.

 _So can you see the stars?  
_ _Over Amsterdam  
_ _You're the song my heart is beating to  
_

 _So open your eyes and see  
_ _The way our horizons meet  
_ _And all of the lights will lead  
_ _Into the night with me  
_ _And I know these scars will bleed  
_ _But both of our hearts believe  
_ _All of these stars will guide us home_

Tears pricked the back of Emma's eyes as Killian sang the last line. As his fingered ghosted over the last few cords, he scanned the crowd. She was too shaken to duck her head down to avoid his gaze. She just sat there like an idiot and prayed he would not see her in her dark corner.

But, yet again, the fates were against her.

She could not stop the single tear that fell over her cheek as his piercing blue eyes finally met hers through the dim lights. The smile on his face faltered and he sat frozen staring at her for what felt like an eternity.

Without saying another word into the microphone, Killian stood, put his guitar down and made a beeline for her.

Emma's mind screamed at her to run. She had to get out of there. The small bar was all of the sudden too hot and she needed the fresh hair of the early autumn night to clear her mind.

But his eyes never left hers and froze her to her seat.

Not waiting for the invitation, Killian sat in the chair across from hers. His face had lost its earlier light and was now masked and stony. His eyes though, they gave him away. They burned fierce as they searched her face. For what, Emma did not know.

"I didn't know you played the guitar." She was embarrassed by how small her voice sounded.

"Looks like there is a lot we don't know about each other." His tone was cold.

Emma deserved that. But it didn't make it hurt any less. What was she supposed to say? No, she knew she had a lot to say to him. The real question was _how_ was she supposed to say it? No amount of words could make him understand, could make up for what she did. But she had to try.

"I know this is all fucked up and I lied to you about who I was but—"

"Was _any_ of it real?" He cut her off. She was sort of thankful because she had no idea where that sentence was even going.

Emma's throat constricted again as she felt the painful stinging behind her eyes. She knew her forest green eyes were glassing over but she could not cry in front of him.

"Yes." She whispered as she swallowed thickly and looked away.

Killian did not say anything. He just continued to bore his gaze into her until she broke.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Courage was slowly returning to her. She had imagined this conversation over and over again in her head but it was nowhere near as easy in reality.

"And how was it supposed to happen Emma?" His voice was softening from his earlier harshness.

She covered her eyes with her hands, her mouth still exposed to explain.

"I wasn't supposed to see you for years, I don't know? Decades even. And, by then, you were supposed to have forgotten who Emma Swan was." She unveiled her eyes to gauge his reaction.

"You do realize that I am never going to forget anything about this summer?" She couldn't help but look into his deep blue eyes. They were like a raging ocean and she was just fine drowning in them. His dark brows were furrowed deeply and conflict flashed across his face.

"I gathered that after hearing your song."

Killian blushed and scratched the back of his ear, "You weren't supposed to hear that." He muttered, clearly embarrassed.

His reaction was so…Killian. For the first time since she had left California, Emma chuckled, "Looks like no one is getting their way tonight then."

There were so many more words to be said between them. But at that moment they were content with silently sitting together, in a dingy pub, listening to amateur artists play on the tiny stage.

* * *

It was well past 2am when Will and Ana finally closed up The Rabbit Hole but Emma was not ready to go back to her hotel just yet. Back on the street level, Emma shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her peacoat. Killian was coming up behind her but was preoccupied by shrugging his shoulders into his own leather jacket.

Awkwardly standing with him on the sidewalk, Emma took a shot in the dark.

"There is a diner down the street who makes the best grilled cheese. My treat?"

Killian looked around, internally debating his choices, "Aye…ok".

* * *

There food was long gone now but the milkshakes still remained. Their conversation up until now had been awkward, to say the least. Killian did not want to end the night without answers to the questions he had been obsessing over.

"So tell me the real story of how Emma Swan came to be."

Emma stirred her milkshake, refusing to look at him. "My father probably thought I was going to have an aneurism if I kept up my work load any longer. He knew I was stressed with the impending date of his and Uncle Henry's retirement so he came up with the brilliant plan of sending Regina and me to Beverly Hills for his idea of, I don't know, a family "work" study." She made the air quotes around the word.

"It was a joke really. Probably just a good way to get me off of his back for the summer and try and get me to relax. We had been there a week when you showed up. I warned Regina against befriending you two but the idea to...steal the stuff from your room kind of just came about instead." It was hard to finally say the words to his face. But she pressed on

"Regina has never been fully invested into the business. I was just excited that she wanted to be involved in _some_ way. I don't know what we were thinking. I should have nixed the idea from the get go." It felt good to finally come clean. But hearing it all out loud sounded so fucking stupid. It sounds like a harebrained scheme high school girls come up with in a made-for-tv movie.

Fidgeting with her hair, Emma finished, "I wanted to keep you at arms length to save us both the trouble."

"And what about the last night I saw you?" Killian asked the one question Emma was hoping to avoid.

Her face heated in embarrassment, "I gave into temptation." She said lowly, looking up at him through her lashes.

His face was stern, his dark eyebrows furrowed. "Then why run?"

"If we had-" she paused to look away, unable to say the words, "I was not prepared for Emma Swan to give you a very real part of _me_."

"So where does this leave _us_?"

Emma looked back at Killian, fully now. Her stomach flip-flopped as their eyes collided. He looked as tired as she felt. She guessed he hadn't been sleeping well either. But, despite the dark circle under his eyes, he was still the most attractive man she had ever met.

"I don't know."

* * *

AN: Ed Sheeran is the one who performed that song irl. If you've never heard it here is a link:  watch?v=nkqVm5aiC28

On another note—I JUST finished season 6. Yeah, yeah I know I'm a little late. But tbh I hated the Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde storyline and was thinking the entire season was going to revolve around them. So I stopped watching the new episodes on ABC. Then, after months of not watching it, I decided to push through with them on Netflix and those two died literally the next episode lol. The season was just ok. There was some more humor and I appreciated that. But OMG that freaking signing episode? Wtf was that? Like the writers jumped the shark on that one. I know its still Disney but they chose the wedding episode to do that? HOOK AND EMMA'S WEDDING? YOU HAD THEM SING A DUET? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.

Like so corny.

So cheesy.

So lame.

I have literally been waiting for that moment since Hook showed up. And now it is so tainted.

I'm interested in what season 7 is going to look like. I know Jennifer didn't take her contract extension but Hook is supposed to be a regular. Which is literally the only reason why I'm watching it. We'll see how that goes after October 6th.


	13. 55 Days Later

Here it is! The last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this journey with me. I know my stories are not perfect but I appreciate all you readers, followers, commenters, etc! I have an epilogue outlined but for now I am filing this story under complete!

* * *

55 Days Later

"Where the hell is she?" Emma murmured to herself as she checked the time on her iPhone again.

Regina was supposed to meet Emma in her room twenty minutes ago. Thinking they got their wires crossed, Emma had ventured to Regina's room on the floor above hers. No answer. Now, Emma stood besides the parked Suburban in the underground lot of their New York City Plaza.

Lifting her phone to her ear for the fourth time in twenty-five minutes, Emma was not surprised Regina did not answer.

Typing a snotty text to her cousin, Emma carefully got into the backseat of the SUV. She smoothed her powder blue evening gown as best she could. The skirt was a little too poofy for her liking but her mother insisted that this was the appropriate attire for the night.

When had her parents ever thrown a _gala_?

This had to have been Brennan Jones' doing.

He was pretentious enough to want a red carpet affair for the merging of their two companies. And to host it at the Met? Emma rolled her eyes at the ostentatiousness of it all.

It should have been a short ride down 5th Avenue, but no rides were short in the city. Emma watched the familiar buildings scroll by her window as she fiddled with the gold detailing on her skirt.

Emma was familiar with this feeling of dread now. It had taken hold of her heart and would not let go. As it slowly washed over her skin, Emma closed her eyes.

This was all moving way too fast. She wasn't ready to take over the business. And it seemed that her father and uncle weren't ready either, seeing as they left her in the dark about virtually all of the happenings of the past few days. Not that Emma was complaining.

The last thing she wanted to do was sit in on the numerous meetings her father and Uncle Henry were attending. But she was running out of excuses of why she was not able to be there. Eventually she would have to face him again.

Shame still gripped her whenever she thought of Killian.

But far beneath her humiliation was a glimmer of hope. Thursday night at the Rabbit Hole had given her that. She should have left it there. But she was selfish and wanted to continue whatever it was they were doing. She should have known he would have questioned her more at the diner. How could he not?

And her answers were so…lame. That was the only word for it, right?

She had so many feelings bubbling right at the surface and she couldn't bring herself to confront them honestly.

Instead, she thought of ways to continue avoiding her duties. Maybe her father's retirement date was not set in stone. After all the shit that had happened behind her back, Emma would not be surprised if David Nolan postponed his leave. How could he leave her to handle all of this without him or Henry?

That's it. They aren't retiring. Her and Regina won't be promoted and she can transfer back to California and work with Mr. Gold.

Fuck. Her parents would never go for that.

As the Suburban approached the line of cars at the front entrance to the large museum, Emma mapped out the layout of the halls in her mind. It was an incredible space.

Meaning plenty of places to hide.

* * *

The pounding on the suite door drew Robin from his bathroom. He was having a blasted time getting this bowtie to stay put. He thought he was meeting Killian at the car but at least his cousin would be able to help him with this.

"Mate, this bloody—" Robin's words quickly died as he realized who was standing at his door.

Regina's breath was caught in her throat at the sight of the man in front of her. She hadn't wanted to look at him in the conference room, but now it was inevitable. So she took advantage.

His ashy brown hair was slightly longer than it had been this summer. It was parted neatly and pushed up away from his face. His signature stumble was gone as he sported a clean-shaven face. It made him look younger. Which Regina did not prefer.

His skin was paler too, the lines in his forehead more prominent. But his eyes shine just the same. Bright and blue.

They were complimented by the deep navy tuxedo that adorned his figure. It was fitted perfectly for him and made him look…

"Mhm." The sound was made in the back of Regina's throat before she could even realize what was happening. It was soft but held the sound of approval at the sight of him.

Embarrassment heating her tanned skin, Regina cleared her throat roughly tying to cover it.

"Regina, what are you doing here?"

'I threatened the desk clerk into telling me which room you were in so I could ambush you and figure out what the hell is going on with us.'

"I came here to apologize." Good thing that was what came out of her mouth. It sounded far saner.

Robin's eyes flashed with sadness and his quickly checked his watch so she wouldn't see. They still had an hour before he was meant to meet Killian. Opening the suite door wider and moving his body, he motioned for her to come in.

The door had barely closed before she was speaking, "I'm transferring to the Asia offices."

Her back was turned to him as he flipped around at her words. The black gown fit her perfectly. That was one thing about Regina, she could make a potato sack look good. The dress's bodice was formfitting over her torso and then led artfully into the tulle skirt. Her long raven hair was pinned expertly at the back of her hair, exposing her long neck to him.

Of course she was gorgeous. His body could never deny that.

But he forced himself to focus on her words. Asia?

"Pardon?"

Always so refined.

Now she turned to him and Robin's eyes roamed over the wonderful dip the dress made over her chest. Internally berating himself for his boyish actions, he had to remember what this woman did to him. His eyes traveled back to her face in order to preserve his body's reaction to her.

But her face twisted his heart. Regina had a look of utter brokenness.

Her lids were dark with smoky details and her lips were sensually red but her amber eyes lacked their usual light.

"I requested a transfer to our office in Asia. I can't work with you. I can't look at you everyday knowing I messed this up." Regina felt so hot standing in front of Robin and saying all this to him.

"Regin—"

"No let me finish." She had recited this speech to herself too many time to be interrupted before it was over.

"I was telling the truth in the note I left you."

The morning of her and Emma's departure, Regina was unable to have a clean break with the man. It would have been so simple to walk out those hotel doors and never think about him again. But she was unable to leave him without any word. So she had entrusted Mr. Gold to deliver her last goodbye to him. A silly note written sloppily on a yellow sticky note: Whatever happens, just know my feelings were real.

"All my feelings are real."

Of course Robin noticed how she used the present tense.

"I will be forever grateful to you. My heart had given up a long time ago. And I thought I was fine with that. But meeting you…You opened up my heart in a way I didn't think was possible."

"Regina I-" Robin tried again.

"I'm in love with you." There it was. She said it.

The conflict of emotions that raged on in her chest was making her nauseous. How could something feel amazing to admit but make her skin crawl at the same time? She wanted so badly to sit down and take off her shoes. She wore heels everyday of her life so why were her feet on fire? Well, to be fair, her entire body was on fire. And there Robin was, looking devastatingly handsome and just staring at her.

"I have to go." Regina had refused to think about how Robin would respond to her confession. She told herself it didn't matter. This was for _her_. She had to tell him even if it broke her heart. Because that meant her heart could heal. It had healed after Daniel and it could heal again after Robin.

Quickly brushing past Robin to reach for the door, Regina's hand was snagged and pulled back to him.

Her world spun and then all she felt were his lips.

He was kissing her. The brunette desperately wanted to process what was happening, what this meant, but the familiar tug in her stomach cleared her mind and melted her body into his.

His lips sealed to hers as if she had never left California. She was back in his bed, sharing warm kisses and sensual touches. It had all been so perfect before.

Robin's large hands gripped the sides of her jaw and held her to him. He had waited far to long to kiss her again.

Finally pulling back, Robin was happy to see the fierce light return to Regina's glazed eyes. "Yes, I was hurt but your note gave me hope. And when you were gone I realized I had to find you. I left that meeting because I needed time to process what had happened. But I processed it. And you can't go to Asia."

Regina's stomach clenched.

"Because it turns out I'm in love with you too."

Regina's voice was caught in her throat for the second time that night. But that was fine because she didn't want to talk anymore. Tears brimmed the edges of her made up eyes and her fists gripped the sides of his jacket. Pulling herself up, she kissed him again. This time releasing all her emotions into it.

* * *

When Emma entered the grand hall of the building she was immediately swept up into countless introductions and conversations. There was a whirlwind of people congratulating her and her family on their corporate success but her mind was focused on…other things.

She was never really a fan of these things. And this was the first time she would be one of the centers of attention. She enjoyed being the unknown daughter of David Nolan. Emphasis on the 'unknown'. She had never had to worry about gossip columns or paparazzi and she never had to worry about small talk with other CEOs.

Another aspect of her life that was going to greatly change soon. She silently asked herself if this _really_ was what she wanted.

That inquiry pissed her off. All her life all she wanted was to follow in her father's footsteps. He had done such great work that impacted hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of people. And throughout all his success, he was still the same man her mother had fallen in love with. She aspired for that kind of humility.

But now, after a stupid summer of flirtation, she wanted to give it up? She had worked hard to get here. She deserved the promotion. And no man, no matter how handsome, would sway her.

"Oh Emma dear, I cannot believe I have known Mary Margaret all these years and I am _just now_ meeting you! Your parents are so funny!"

Emma couldn't recall the woman's name but she couldn't help but feel like that was a passive aggressive comment. No one in their upper class world liked to be out of the loop. And hearing news of Regina Mills and Emma Nolan definitely made people feel out of the loop.

It wasn't hard for them to stay out of the spotlight. She never thought her father and uncle outright _lied_ about their existence but the men were good at playing their cards close to their chest.

Emma forced a smile at the woman and her husband as she took a sip from her _stiff_ drink. Where was Leroy to save her from their dreadful presence? Better question, where the hell was Regina? Emma had arrived nearly an hour ago and there was still no sign of Regina.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darling, I hope I am not interrupting."

Emma's throat constricted at the familiar lilt of the voice behind her, causing the liquid in her mouth to choke her. Coughing roughly, the couple in front of her looked on with concern.

Waving her hand in a dismissing fashion, the couple turned back to the new addition to their conversation.

"Ah Killian, my boy! It seems that congratulations are in order! I think you and Ms. Nolan here will make a wonderful team."

"Thank you George, speaking of which, may I steal Ms. Nolan away from you two?" without waiting for an answer, Killian placed his left hand on the small of Emma's back and took her drink with his right. Placing the glass down on a nearby table, Killian directed Emma towards the dance floor where numerous couples were waltzing to the music.

To say Emma was surprised would be an understatement. She had not expected Killian to seek her out, let alone lead her to the dance floor where they would be intimately close together. She was a planner. And she had not planned for this situation. And therefore had not planned how their conversation would go. So, she stayed silent.

"Ah, it looks like I have found the reason my dear cousin had abandoned me tonight." Killian's voice was low as it reached Emma's ear. She followed his eyes to a distant corner of the grand room to where Robin was sitting happily. With Regina.

Her second cousin looked elated. Even from this distance, Emma could see the pure joy radiating off of Regina. Judging by how closely the couple was sitting to each other, they clearly had made up.

A small weight was lifted from Emma's chest as she only sighed in response. Her eyes softened at the couple before Killian twirled her in a different direction.

"I thought I would see more of a reaction from you lass." Killian's voice was still low but held more of a playful tone to it.

She didn't want to look up at him. She didn't want to feel that zing of energy that reach all the way to her toes if she did. So instead she focused on the tiny stitching on his gray tie.

"Emma Swan would be throwing a fit right now." She didn't know why she said it, meant it to be playful.

She felt the man in front of her go rigid as he continued to move around the floor with her. A few seconds passed and the song was quickly coming to a close. He quickly dropped his hands from her and did not wait for the customary applause before he was furiously walking away.

This is what happens when you don't have a plan.

No alone and embarrassed on the dance floor Emma watched him go.

Debating if it was appropriate to have another drink this early in the evening Emma stopped herself.

Get your shit together Nolan.

It was Regina's voice in her head now. That was a line she used on Emma when the blonde was being overcritical. Which was often.

This whole mess had been going on far too long. And it would end tonight. It had to if they were going to work together. She couldn't be tiptoeing around him for the next 30 years of her life. She would put everything out on the table and then they would be able to move forward.

She had seen him make his way towards the stairs that led to the upstairs balconies. There were very few people in that location of the room so she understood why he chose that route. She subconsciously stood taller and stalked her way after him in hopes to feign confidence.

Fake it 'til you make it, right?

After artfully avoiding multiple people and conversations, Emma arrived behind Killian. Gathering more courage, she took her time to examine him. He was leaning against one of the huge architectural pillars that were designed intricately with the massive arches of the hall. His right shoulder was slouched against it as his hands were shoved deeply into his pants pockets. Even from behind, his black tuxedo fit perfectly.

Because of the ambiance of the party, the upstairs was much dimmer than below. The amber hue of the lights were casting shadows on her dress as she ventured further into the open space.

"What I did…I don't blame you for hating me." Killian's posture did not change as she spoke, leading her to believe he knew she was there. She waited, not knowing if he would respond to that self-pitying statement.

A few more seconds passed and he turned slightly so his entire back was against the pillar, giving her a view of his profile. "Of course I am angry. That is the normal reaction to have in a situation like this. But, internally, I cannot fully commit to the hating you. Because this one part of me is so glad that you are here that none of this other stuff matters."

"What?" She couldn't think of a more intelligent response because she could have sworn he just said that this other stuff _doesn't_ matter. _Other stuff_ meaning…her betrayal? Her head was spinning as it tried to comprehend.

"It doesn't matter. Not one fucking part of it matters to me." Killian was fully facing Emma now as he stepped closer to her. "That last night I saw you, after you ran out. I stayed up the entire night drafting what I was going to say to you the next morning. I had it all planned out and it was going to be perfect. And then when you weren't at your shift, or in the lounge or even in that café down the street, I knew. I just _knew_. Gold only confirmed my fears. You were gone. No forwarding address, no phone number, it was over. And I would never get the chance to fix it."

"So fix it now." Those words sounded wrong coming from her mouth since _she_ was the one who desperately wanted to reconcile the situation.

Again he moved closer to her, "Stop referring to Emma Swan as if she is not _you_. You may have lied about your name and who your family is but over those three months…I know _you_ Emma. Listening to you talk about your mother or how much the Yankees suck; the way your eyes light up when we played beach volleyball and the way you looked under those stars. Those moments were the real you. And you may have built up the walls around your heart to keep people out but a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets."

Before Emma could even fathom responding to him, Killian hand was on the back of her neck as he dragged her up to meet his lips in a ferocious kiss.

All the stresses and worries of the past two months melted away as she only focused on his fierce words and fiercer lips.

She could feel the pinpricks of tears behind her closed eyes but she pushed them away and reveled in the happiness that was flooding through her now.

Gripping his designer lapels, she pulled his body flush against hers. She wanted to feel him completely against hers; like she had wished as they had laid in the grass staring up at the stars months ago.

She hadn't realized they had moved until her back was firmly pressed against the pillar so it shielded them from the world below. She was so close to feeling every inch of him hard against her…but this stupid fucking _dress_ was in the way.

Emma wanted nothing more than to rip it to pieces as he ravaged her body beneath. Seeing as this wasn't the best place to shed her layers, she opted for the next best thing.

Slowly pulling away from Killian's lips, Emma stared intensely up at his glazed blue eyes, "Let's go."

Before he could respond, she was pulling him towards the stairs.

To hell with this gala.

* * *

Thank you again! Check out my other stories if you enjoyed this one :)


End file.
